Kakashi had a Kid?
by smalltownwitch
Summary: Kakashi was voted least likely to settle down and have a kid. Who knew he had one all this time! Her name is Catkin and she's about to shake up the rookie nine. Told from O.C point of veiw. Possible pairings later
1. Meet Catkin Hataka!

Chapter One- Catkin

Yo, my name's Cat Hatake. I think I'm pretty cool, but that's just me. My mother was even cooler. Lilly Hatake. I loved her. I never thought she'd died and leave me. But it's ok, I guess. She still loves me, I know that. The only thing is I have to go live with my father, Kakashi Hatake. That would be ok, too, if I actually knew him. He sent me and my mother away when I was little. You see, my father is no ordinary man. He's a ninja, a very powerful one. I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting him. He's meant to be so great, but why hasn't he had any time for his daughter?

What did I do????

I'm on the boat to the village hidden in the leaves. I got a seat by myself and glared at anyone who even thought about sitting next to me. The water flows by me, the light reflecting of the shining, golden waters. I look at the photo of my father. His hair is white, and sticks up, defying gravity. He wears a mask, and his headband covers the other half of my face.

_You look like him. _

I growled, causing an old lady to look at me and say, "Well I never!" like I had threatened her with a knife.

Maybe I forgot to mention that I am the carrier of the 2 tailed monster cat, otherwise known as Raya.

_You're hair is the same colour. _

I stroked my long, curly silver hair. Mum had brown hair, and I'd never gotten over that fact that her hair was SOOOOO much prettier than mine.

**Could I have some quiet time? I asked Raya.**

She nodded thoughtfully and sunk back into contemplation. Raya's alright. She likes to think a lot, so that's ok. She's great in a fight.

I come from the moon village. It's a lonngggg way from Dad's place. I was a ninja, jonin ranked, a I had heaps of friends. Shina, my bestie, cried and tried to get me to live with her. But my mum had wanted me to go to my dad, so I'm on my way.

I thought about what I was going to say to my dad.

"Yo."

"Daddy!"

"Sup?"

Anyway, I was going to sound like an idiot.

* * *

The boat finally made it to the village. I walked out into the sun. The village was just like any other, exept for the giant carved faces in the rock mountain on the other side. Wow. SOMEONE was vain.

I looked around for Dad, but I couldn't see him. Well. That sucks. I walked over to the nearest bench and sat on it. It was about 6 in the morning so no one was walking past.

I took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Hey… little Catkin!"

I looked up and low and behold…

"Uncle Asuma?"

He laughed.

"Hey, kiddo… give us a hug!"

Asmua was one of the fondest memories I had of my Dad.

I ran over and he scooped me up into a hug.

"You've gotten bigger. This used to be easier…"

He said as he spun me around.

"Yeah, well, I was 5 when you saw me last."

He laughed again.

"Yeah… you've gotten a bit bigger."

He holds me at arm's length and looks me up and down.

"You ok? No scratches, or…"

I grinned- he used to do this to me all the time. He was even more like a dad to me that well… Dad was.

He looked behind him.

"Shikamaru… Choji… Ino! Stop skulking and come and say hi to Catkin!"

One by one, three people appeared from behind Asuma. One boy had dark hair in a pony tail and a bored expression on his face. The other boy had red hair and was… ahhh, chubby. The girl has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

I looked at them.

_Forget chubby, Catkin. That boy's huge! _

**Raya. Be polite. He's my uncle. **

_Be polite?_

She laughed.

_You'd better stop scowling and say some thing, then. _

"Yo." I said, and then I looked at Asuma.

"Your students?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Ino, and you're Catkin, right?"

I nodded, smiling back. This girl reminded me of Shina.

_They have the same aura… and the same loud voice._ Raya put in helpfully.

Ino seemed encouraged by my smile. "Are you new to the village?"

"Well… my mother just died and know I'm here to live with my dad."

_Fine. Don't tell them about me. 'Cause I'm not important._

**Shut up. **I said good naturedly.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She ran over and gave me a hug. Yes, this girl was really like Shina.

Asuma smiled, if somewhat sadly. "Yeah… Catkin's dad is… Kakashi."

Ino gasped and Shikamaru and Choji's faces went all red.

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

I was mildly surprised. "Ahhh, yeah?"

"Kakashi had a kid?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Asuma.

H rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"Ahhh… sorry." He muttered, looking at me.

"It's ok." Asuma said, looking side ways at me. "Your Dad's not bad. He was just voted the least likely to settle down and have kids."

I shrugged.

Shikamaru looked at me in an interested way.

"You've never met your Dad?"

I shook my head. "Even when I lived in the village, he never paid much attention to me…. Asuma was really my dad."

Asuma looked embarrassed, and Ino was on the verge of tears.

"Your dad's just busy…" He muttered.

Shikamaru looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I shrugged. "It all good."

Choji (who had been eating chips until now) started talking.

"You talk like him." He said thoughtfully.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. Like, when you say "yo" and stuff."

Shikamaru nodded. "And your hair…"

I smiled. These people were nice.

"Are you waiting for your dad?" Asuma asked, keen to change the subject.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him yet."

"He's always late, anyway." Shikamaru shrugged.

My smile kept growing. He was trying to make me feel better.

"Always late?" I asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah… he was late to his own birthday party."

I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

I gasped and turned around.

Standing there, looked cool and collected, was my….

"Dad?"

_I wonder how your dad will react when he hears about me…. _Raya mussed.

**I wonder how he'll react to me…. **

"Yo." Dad said, looking at Asuma.

Crap. I do sound like him.

And DUDE!! He completely ignored me. Love you too, Daddy.

"Hey Kakashi… I can't believe you were late to pick up your little girl!" Asuma said pointedly.

I blushed and hid my face.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Ahhhh…. I was late?"

Shikamaru coughed. 'Ah… yeah."

He sent me a wink and I smiled back.

"YEAH, KAKASHI! YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO THE POOR GIRL!" Ino yelled at him, looking like she wanted to knock him down. Choji and Shikamaru backed away VERY quickly.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… ok. So, where's your stuff, Catkin?"

I gestured to my large suitcase. He walked over and picked it up as if it weighed nothing.

"Come on, Cat." Kakashi said and started to walk off.

"Well…. Thanks, Uncle Asuma….. See you round, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji."

Asuma gave me a thumbs up. "You'll do great."

Shikamaru nodded and Ino smiled.

Choji said something, but I couldn't hear through the chips.

"Thanks, Choji. That means a lot." I said, and walked after my prodigal father.


	2. Punching Naruto is fun

Author's Note-

I am VERY new to fan fic- just a wee two days old- HAVE PITY!!!!!!!

I expect comments on grammar and such- I fail at spelling. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. There will end up being a pairing later; depending on how the story works out.

I know the first one was most likely crap, but just keep holding on! It will get better, pinkies swear! You have my word as a witch! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

ENJOY!!!

Small Town Witch xxxxx

p.s Here is a **shameless**bit of advertising- Looking for a good naruto/fruits baskets crossover fic? Check out **.fall.**She has a DEAD amazing story in the works. Also, if you want a naruto story to keep you in stitches, look at **Red Lotus Nin**. She has LEFT fan fic *burst out crying* but she has the FUNNIEST stories.

Oh, and you could read my stories. Just a hint there.

I put this up cause I found it so hard to find decent stories that went for more than one chapter. I hope you like these .

_Italic- Raya's thoughts _

**Bold- Cat's thoughts **

STW- Me adding my two cents.

ENJOY (or else)

Chapter Two- Punching Kyubi

_Previously in Kakashi had a kid-_

_Catkin, our amazing protagonist, arrives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, were she is reunited with Uncle Asuma (not that they are ACTUALLY related in any way). There, she meets Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. _

_Oh, and she sees her dad for the first time in 13 years, but who needs to mention that???? _

"Ummmm..." I mumbled as I walked down the street with Dad. He didn't exactly invite conversation. NOW I see what Shikamaru was getting at.

Kakashi looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's the way it's worked out. Your Mum left me with you, and I know you'd probably rather be somewhere else, but that's how it goes." He said, sounding completely indifferent.

_Wow. He's a stone. _Raya muttered.

**Yeah. And YOU don't have to make conversation with him.**

Raya thought about it.

_Ask about his hobbies. That's a safe bet. _

Raya is the reason I have made half my friends. She's great at small talk.

"Ummm, so... Kakashi. Do you have any hobbies?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat and failing miserably.

"Me? Oh, nothing very interesting. You?"

_Wow. He turned that question around on you. _

**Are you enjoying this?**

_Its funny watch you be 'social'. _

"Ummmm.... I like to read... Ummmm.... and t-train."

**Did I just stutter?**

Raya laughed.

_Yeap. You're doing great, honey. _

**Thanks for the pep talk, mom.**

_Hey, I'm here for you. _

**I thought I was here for you.**

_Don't flatter yourself, cutie. _

"Train?" Kakashi asked, his face like a blank stone.

"Y-yes."

**Dang stutter.**

_It's alright,_Raya assured me, _you make it work. You sound and look like a little snow angel. _

**Little snow angle?**

_Cat, _Raya said sounding amused, _you try to sound like a gangster, but you are just a little snow angle. __MY __little snow angle._Raya said, sounding proud.

**Thanks. That means a lot. **

_Be brave, my little cat. _

Yeah. Raya was alright, really. For a giant monster cat living in my tummy.

ABOUT 5 AWKWARD MINUTES LATER

We were standing outside a two story house. It was nice, with a veranda and rose bushes on the window sills. Mum mentioned Kakashi's one hobby once- watering plants. I always thought that it would be cool, to have a dad that would make a garden with me, and we'd eat my favourite food while watching the sunset....

"Here it is." Kakashi looked at me, seemingly waiting for my reaction.

_Tell him it's lovely. _

"I-it's lovely."

**WHY DO I KEEP STUTTERING???!!**

_You're nervous_, _angel. Just be yourself. _

"Lovely, hmmm?"

I nodded.

_That's it, cutie. You'll win your Dad yet. _

As we walked in, I could see that this had once been a bachelor pad, covered in grime and filth, with piles of dirty washing everywhere. Thank pumpkins Kakashi cleaned up before I came! It was now nice and clean, a bit drab but clean.

He nodded to upstairs.

I took the hint and started up the wooden stairs, Kakashi following with my suitcase.

I had the first room on the right. It was nice, painted purple with white stipes. It smelled like fresh paint, so I guess he remodelled for me.

_Wow. Nice, kido. He went to some effort._

**How should I react?**

_Gush. Tell him it's the loveliest thing you've ever seen._

**I'm not a good gusher. **

_For your Daddy, snow angel. _

I looked at Kakashi and forced my face into a smile. Not that I didn't like the room. It was lovely. I'm just not good with the emotion's part. Yeah. I'm made of stone- so sue me!

"It... it's b-b-beautiful."

And for the first time, I think he smiled.

Kakashi helped me put all my stuff away, and we set up my room the way I liked it.

At about 2:00 o'clock, Dad looked at the digital alarm clock on my new bedside table.

He sighed.

"Sorry, but I've got a team meeting."

"O-oh." I whispered.

_GO WITH HIM!!! _Raya screamed. _You got him the palm of your hand, my snow angel!_

"C-can I c-c-come?" I asked, feeling as though I'd just eaten worms alive.

He nodded, and waltzed off down the stairs, humming softly.

_He's happy, angel. _

I groaned.

**That makes one of us. **

Dad and I were walking to the training grounds.

"We'll be meeting the rest of the teams as well, so keep your guard up. They are one weird bunch."

"O-ok."

_Honey, you're gorgeous and I love you._

**Yes, Raya. I'll ask if we can train with them.**

_Good. _She said, happy, _I want to show them our MOVES!!! _

Just as I finished this little conversation, there was a loud scream of-

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!! YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!"

The speaker was a boy with blond hair.

_Kyubi... _

**That kid? He's the Kyubi? **

_Yes, Catkin. Do you see the markings on his cheeks? Beware of him, no matter how feeble he looks. _

**You know we can take him Raya.**

_Not now. But soon, angel. Soon... _

The Blondie looked at me.

"EH??? KAKASHI! SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!!!!!!" He screamed.

I, in the absence of anything useful to do, blushed.

"I MEAN, IT'S ONE THING READING THOSE BOOKS, IT'S ANOTHER DATING A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD!!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT!!!??"

I could have screamed.

**I DON'T CARE IF HE IS KYUBI, I'M 'KILLEN HIM!**

_Don't kill. Just... SMASH HIS FACE IN!!!!_

**.... Raya, I thought you were the passive one. **

_.... Yeah, right. Punch him? _She suggested hopefully.

I shrugged.

**Ka. **

I pulled my fist back and let fly. The boy had a taste of a knuckle sandwich.

_YEAH!!!! PUNCH HARDER!!!! GO AGAIN!!! DOGE, DUCK, WEAVE, SHOW THAT ARROGANT KYUBI WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!!!!_

**Ummm, I think punching him was enough.**

The boy was still flying, crashing down trees.

_Yeah... honey, I think you should go catch him. _

**Me too. **

I leaped into action, running faster then the boy was flying.

Ne... Hitsuji! Shadow Manipulation No Justu!*1 

My shadow turned upwards just in time to catch the flying boy.

Meanwhile, whilst I was involved in saving his life, the rest of the heard was racing after me. And DUDE! I mean HEARD!

I'd say there were about 16 of them, including the sensei.

**Crap.**

_Just let me do the talking. _

**Ka. **

"Was that the shadow manipulation jutsu?"

One of the senseis was talking to me. She had black hair and blazing red eyes.

**Ummmm, Uncle Asuma's girlfriend?**

_Yeah. _

"Ahhh... what's it to you?" I said.

**Oh, crap. That sounded really rude, didn't it?**

Raya groaned.

_YOU ARE NOT A GANGSTER! ACT LIKE A SWEET LITTLE GIRL WHO HAS MUSCLE SPASSUMS OCCASIONALLY! _

**Too late for that. **

She raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing. I just thought only the Nara clan could use that jutsu."

"Well, I..."

Uncle Asuma appeared and clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Yeah... she's such a kidder! Ha...ha..."

**Awkward silence. **

"DUDE! YOU LIKE, PUNCHED ME INTO NEXT YEAR!"

I looked at the blond and gave him my best 'shut up, fool, you-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' look. (STW- Yes, there is a look like that. I use it all the time *giggle*)

"Yeah? Well tell me I'm going out with Kakashi one more time and I WILL punch your worthless..."

Shikamaru slapped his hand over my mouth.

**DUDE! WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE DOING THAT TODAY???**

"Look." He muttered. "I know he's annoying, but punching his face in won't fix that." He finished, slowly moving his face away from my mouth.

I sighed.

"Could I try?"

He gestured to the boy. A pink headed girl was screaming at him and punching the crap out for him. Ino was over there too, yelling like no tomorrow.

"We've tried."

I snickered.

_I think you went over board._

**Me? You were the one screaming YEAH!!!! PUNCH HARDER!!!! GO AGAIN!!! DOGE, DUCK, WEAVE, SHOW THAT ARROGANT KYUBI WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!!!! **

_... Did you have to bring that up? Anyways, using that Nara Justu was dangerous. It could get people thinking. _

'**Ev. Like I care.**

The pink headed girl came up to me.

"Sorry. He's stupid. Anyway, I'm Sakura. You must be Kakashi's..."

"Daughter." I supplied.

Her jaw dropped and she screamed "DAUGHTER!!" realllyyy loud.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

And then at Kakashi.

"DAUGHTER!!???" They hollered to high heaven.

**Will this day NEVER end?**

(STW- Not until I've made it long enough :p)

_End of Chapter Two_

Authors Note- All in all, I think this was an alright chapter. I was about to lose hope when- are you ready? - I GOT A REVIEW!

So, .fall gets her second honourable mention.

:p

I'm going to explain how Cat and Raya know about Kyubi and why the don't like him later one. Also, I believe I've made it clear that Kakashi has NO clue about Raya. That will be interesting... MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ummm, yeah. About how Cat used Shikamaru's jutsu- it's not a mistake I made. It's part of the plot. And it COULD be Cat and Shika as a pairing... or Cat and someone else. Maybe Cat and Shika are related... maybe not. Yeah, I'm evil.

Thanks to the 6 people who checked this story out- please keep reading!

I think that's all I have to say-

Small Town Witch. xxxx

Ne... Hitsuji! Shadow Manipulation No Justu!*1 – In my story, I want to use the naruto animal names and hand seals. This on translates as –

Rat... Ram! Shadow Manipulation Jutsu!

Ka, that'd be all.

Till the next chapter!


	3. Cat and Kyubi

Author's Note-

Once again, it's me. I'm just hoping the longer I make this story, the more people will read!

Ok, so this chapter should be good, and possibly funny. Catkin is going to meet the rookie 12!

MAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Small xxxx

Enjoy! (Or I'll boil you alive!)

_Previously on Kakashi had a kid-_

_Catkin goes to the training grounds with her Dad, were she meets Naruto. Where she punches Naruto in the face, 'cause he insulted her._

_Where the rest of the rookies found out Kakashi had a kid._

I was sitting next to the blond boy I punched. His names Naruto and he's actually really cool!

_But he has Kyubi…_

**But he's NOT Kyubi. **

_It is easier to be wise for others than it is to be wise for yourself. _

**Thanks for that fortune cookie. **

Anyways, Kakashi was explaining to the others about me.

"And, so Catkin is my daughter."

He said, totally calm.

Naruto looked at me and murmured, "Dude. He's not the best dad ever, is he?"

Pinki wacked his arm.

"Naruto!"

Naruto, who was just plain USED to being hit shrugged it of.

"Hey. Just saying what I feel."

I looked at Kakashi, who was deeply engrossed in a book, and turned back to Naruto.

"Yeah. He's like… a STONE!"

Shikamaru (who has taken it apone himself to be my personal introducer) walked over.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei is a hardened ninja. It's a wonder you even…"

I cracked my knuckles loudly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll not finish that sentence."

_Play nice._

**You know I don't, Raya. **

A boy with a grey hoodie and a dog sitting on his head came over, followed by a boy wearing sunglasses and a shy-looking girl.

"Hey. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He said, gesturing to the dog.

_Tissskkk. Stupid Dogs. _

**Play nice, Raya.**

"Hey." I grinned. It was DEAD fun to antagonize Raya like this.

_Attack it! ATTACK!_

**Calm down, Kitty-Cat.**

"I-I'm Hinata. A-and this is Shino." Stuttered the girl, blushing.

**Do I have something on my face?**

Shino nodded. (STW- Ahh, not about the face thing. Shino doesn't talk, so he nodded. Shino- *looks at me weirdly* then nodes)

_Dog smell…._

I was just about to ask Shikamaru who the guy in the green jumpsuit was when Akamaru jumped on me and started biting my hands.

_Kill!! KILL !!! _Raya screamed.

"HEY! AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, trying to pull him off my hands and only making Akamaru's teeth sink in deeper.

"He… won't… let… go…" Kiba grunted, whilst Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino attempted to help.

"He's… really… hanging… on!" Naruto panted.

By now, blood was spurting all over my hand.

"Ok… guys… this is really not helping!"

They took the hint and let go.

I looked at the small dog, who was VERY persistent.

"Kiba… does Akamaru have a strange hatred for cats?"

He looked kinda surprised, but in the end he nodded.

"Yeah. Thought so."

"How does that make sense?" He sniffed. "You don't SMELL like cat."

"I am a jinkuriki*1."

They all looked really surprised.

**I'm gonna guess they don't know about Naruto, then.**

_Not many jinkuriki give up their secrets like that._

**I told my friends. **

_Didn't tell your Dad… or Asuma. _

**I'll get to them. **

"Ahhhh… yeah. Two tailed monster CAT."

"That makes sense."

Shino's voice was so soft, I could hardly hear it.

"Ahhhh, yeah." Kiba muttered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do I have egg on my face?"

"NO!... no." Naruto said quickly.

_I think he's surprised. _

**Well, I don't look like a Kitty, do I?**

_You're forgetting the ears…_

**Oh, yeah… **

Mentally, I untied the bandanna that I wore like a headband. Underneath, you would find two, red cat-like ears.

_It could have been worse. It could have been dog ears._

**True. **

"Ahhhh, Kiba."

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me.

"I don't suppose…"

"What? Oh, yeah!"

And he and the others went back to tugging.

I guess Akamaru must have gotten bored, because he finally let go.

And it only took Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Saskue, Naruto, Choji and Kiba ten minuets to get him off me.

Meanwhile, all the sensei's were having a 'no kids allowed' meeting.

Dad didn't even notice my hand almost being eaten alive by Akamaru.

"Sorry about that. Guess it's 'cause of you're… Ahhhh…"

I nodded, getting the gists of what Kiba was trying to say.

"I AM ROCK LEE! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!!!!"

**WHAT??? DID THE BLOKE WITH THE PUDDING BOWL HAIRCUT JUST?.....**

_Yeah. I think you've got an admirer, Catkin._

**I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment.**

"Errrr…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's ok. Lee does that to every pretty girl."

**Every pretty girl?**

_Two admirers. _

"Errr…"

Fortunately, Naruto saved me.

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SCARING HER!!!????"

Meanwhile, Kiba was in stitches.

I glared at him.

"You're a bum, Kiba." I muttered.

Dad was right when he said this lot was weird.

At least Shikamaru had the decency to remain silent.

"You're Catkin, right?"

Oh, yeah. It was that Saskue bloke.

"No. I'm Baron Von Augustans and I hail from New Jersey."

He just kinda LOOKED at me.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kiba were having a giggle attack.

I rolled my eyes.

"THAT, my sweet, was a joke."

_You could have fooled me. _Raya muttered.

He still just LOOKED at me.

"YES! I'M BLOOMING CATKIN BLOOMING HATAKE!"

"Alright. No need to yell." He smirked.

**DUDE! HE'S ANNOYING ME!!!**

"Well it's nice to meet you. You seem verrrrry interesting."

I said, sounding like a sarcasm machine.

_WAHAHAHAHA!!!! _Raya giggled. _Awwww, honey. You make me laugh_

Saskue muttered something under his breath that rhymed with 'bart barss.'

"Anyway…" Shikamaru said, tactfully. "You know who Asuma is, right?"

"Yeah. My Uncle."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"KAKASHI SENSEI IS RELATED TO ASUMA SENSEI??!!!"

I bonked him lightly on the head.

"Nooooo, silly. I just call Asuma that."

"Oh… right." He muttered, looking a bit abashed.

Kiba was about to open his mouth and say something (the lord knows what!) when Ino and some other girl with her hair in buns came over.

"HEEEYYY! CATKIN!!" she screamed, before pushing Naruto out of the way to give me a hug.

Pinki was giving me a death glare.

"See, Sakura? Cat is my NEW best friend."

I blinked.

**Wow. She's a bit…**

_Yeah._

"Anyway," Ino continued, "It'd be AWESOME if you came over to my house for a sleep over! I could tell you about everyone and show you around and we could do makeovers…."

I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Shikamaru stared at me.

"I didn't think you'd go for that." He muttered.

I shrugged. "It's fun hanging out with people like Ino."

I glanced over to where she stood, gloating about something to Sakura.

"I know they're loud and annoying, but they are also heaps of fun!... As long as you don't like the same guy…other wise, they go insane."

"That's how Sakura and Ino stopped being friends." Naruto said, nodding his head. (STW- BAHAHAH!! It rhymed!)

"They both liked Saskue."

At this, Saskue walked away to the other side of the training field, hands in pockets.

"What's with him? He's like… emo!"

Kiba giggled.

I glared at him.

He stopped.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's just the way it is. Of course, all the girls are half in love with him."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Naruto scratched his head, Shikamaru shrugged, Kiba just sorta sat there.

"…" said Shino.

I nodded. "Fair enough."

**Guys can't answer a simple question, can they?**

_And you're asking me?_

"Ummm… anyway, I'm Tenten."

I looked at the brunette.

"Cool. I'm, you know, Catkin."

"Yeah. Who would have thought Kakashi-sensei…"

I cracked my knuckles.

"Yeah, I wouldn't finish that sentence." Shikamaru murmured, slapping Tenten on the back.

She grinned at me.

"I like your style. Silent threats, huh?"

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. Verbal ones take to much effort."

She laughed. "We SO have to train sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

_One loud friend, one who thinks threats are cool… you have a weird friend making scheme. _

"Alright." Kakashi said, walking over with Asuma and Kurenai.

"Because of Catkin's previous rank of jonin.."

"JONIN!!?" Naruto screamed looking at me.

I grimaced. "Yep."

Kakashi continued. "As I was saying- Cat will become a Chunin."

I blinked.

**JUST A CHUNIN??!!!**

_Not cool. _Raya muttered.

"Cat? If you'd consider to…Ahhhh… show us your moves, that'd be awesome!" Asuma said, grinning at me.

**You ready, Raya?**

_Oh, honey. BRING IT!_

My hand seals flashed so fast that no one could see what I was doing.

"NOW!" I screamed, and my shadow turned into a tornado. "SHADOW TORNADO NO JUTSU!"

The shadow twirled higher and higher, lifted by Raya's happiness.

_YES!!!! THIS IS A FIGHT!!!!_

"TRANSFORM!" I yelled, and suddenly 1000 shadow cats were running around in a circle, scaring the living daylights out of people.

"And, come back."

The shadow disappeared.

I smirked. "Good Kittys."

I looked over at Dad. He looked impressed.

**How do ya like me now, Daddy!?**

Raya giggled. _Oh, this is gonna be FUN!_

End of Chapter Three.

Author's Note-

Well, this has been my hardest chapter yet! I hope it's ok- It should be alright.

Raya MAY have been a little crazy, but that's just who she is.

Dude, chapter three and Kakashi STILL is ignoring his daughter…. WHAT A BUM!

Anyways,

Small xxx

_Next Time-_

"_DUDE!?" Naruto screamed. "YOU HAVE EARS?????!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Kiddo, I don't know how much attention you've been paying these last thirteen years, but, someone's got to tell you- everyone has ears!" _


	4. Yeah, Everyone has Ears

**Author's Note-**

**Alright, Fourth chapter!**

**Personally, I think that's pretty good. And my chapters have been fairly long… I hope. **

**Anyway, another honorable mention goes to .fall, because she is the only person to review. Thankx! :P **

**I know a few others have been reading this, and it would be just AWESOME if you guys reviewed to, ok? **

**This chapter SHOULD be better than the last- sorry if the last one was crap, I had MAJOR writer's block. **

**I would also like to thank tears for offering to be my beta!**

**Anyways,**

**Small xxx **

**Enjoy! (Or I'll force you to say 'feral sewer mural' fourteen times fast… Hands up if you just tried that.)**

_Previously on Kakashi had a kid-_

_Cat meets and talks with the rookie nine, and agrees to have a sleep over with Ino. She also lets slip the secret of Raya- well, to everyone BUT her dad and Asuma. She learns that she and Akamaru will never be bosom buddies and that Shino never talks. She learns that Saskue is a bum and that Kiba gets giggle attacks. She learns that Naruto is actually pretty cool and that Shikamaru MIGHT like her. And she now knows never to be in the same room as Rock Lee, who is constantly nagging her to be his girlfriend. _

_Oh, did I mention she gets to show them some of her moves?_

Everyone was staring at me.

And not in that- DUDE! THAT JUTSU WAS AWESOME way.

In the 'crap-what-is-that-chick-on' kinda way.

**Why are they staring at me?**

_Honey. Check you bandanna._

My hands slowly went up to the top of my head. I touched two, furry ears.

"DUDE!?" Naruto screamed. "YOU HAVE EARS?????!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Kiddo, I don't know how much attention you've been paying these last thirteen years, but, someone's got to tell you- everyone has ears." I said, gently. No one laughed.

I coughed nervously.

"Cat…"

It was Dad.

I giggled. "Ahhhh, yeah. It comes with the whole 'kitty' thing."

"Ahhhh…" Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten muttered.

Kakashi, however, was not impressed.

"Kitty. Thing. What. Kitty. Thing."

Naruto looked at me.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YOU'RE A JINKURIKI??"

_Well, at least he knows._

"Thanks, Naruto." I said, punching him in the arm.

He screamed in pain and rolled on the ground sobbing.

"Awww, crap. I'm sorry!"

I yelped, falling to the ground and healing his broken arm.

"You know healing jutsu?" Sakura asked, trying to mend the awkward silence.

"Ahhhh, yeah. You sort of need to know how to heal when… well, this happens a lot."

Kakashi was STILL staring at me.

_I know I'm not the world's most social cat… but, I think you should talk to him._

**I'll do it later. He'd know this if he bothered to call every once in a while. **

**Hi, Dad, how are you? Yeah, I'm fine- oh wait, I almost forgot! Today they sealed the two tailed monster cat inside me. I call her Raya and she's my best friend.**

… _Do you mean that?_

Meanwhile, the awkward silence kept growing as Dad stared at my ears.

"Heh. Well."

"Here. Now. Cat."

I gritted my teeth and walked over to him.

"You'll be fine!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah." Tenten grinned.

Kakashi walked over to a tree.

I followed, my feet dragging the ground.

"Why. Ears." Dad growled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone. Has. Ears. Caveman."

He was not impressed by my sarcasm.

I sighed. "Dad, you'd know this if you called occasionally."

He kept glaring.

I pouted. "Fine."

**Are you ready to meet Daddy, Raya?**

_HECK YEAH!!_

I closed my eyes and hummed softly.

When I opened them again, it wasn't me.

It was Raya.

Dad's eye widened, staring at our/my purple coloured eyes.

"_Greetings, Mr. Hatake. I am Raya, the demon of the Shadows. Also called the 'two tailed monster cat.' It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." _I/Raya said.

"How are you in Cat?" Kakashi muttered. 

"_When you sent Lilly and Catkin away to the land of the Moon, and new enemy threatened the land- myself." _

**Raya. Stick to the good side of your personality. **

… _Fair enough. _

"_During the full moon, I lose control of my powers and… well, I transform into a monster."_

Raya thought for a moment.

"_But the rest of the time, I am generally loveable."_

She/I chuckled.

"_Well, Lilly offered Cat as the sealer. And the rest…"_

She/I gestured at my/our body.

"_You know." _

Shikamaru POV (STW- YES!!! MY FIRST SHIKA POV!!!)

What was taking them so long?

I glanced over to where Cat and Kakashi stood. Kakashi had his arms crossed and wasn't looking too chuffed. Cat was gesturing at her body, her eyes fixed on her Dad's face.

Poor girl. You had to feel sorry for her. Having THAT as a dad.

"Dude. That hurt." Naruto moaned, rubbing his recently broken arm.

Sakura wacked him.

I groaned.

"Troublesome."

Ino glared at me.

"Can't you be nice for once?"

"Whatever. This is a drag."

Choji was still in the hospital from the chunin preliminaries.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino screamed and I moved away from her quickly.

Cat was now jumping up and down, apparently yelling at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't move at all.

That guy was made of stone.

I looked up at the sky.

Erg. I wish I was a cloud.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, SHIKAMARU????"

Ino screamed, shaking me.

"Actually, no." I muttered.

She groaned and punched the air.

"That's it! I wash my hands of you!"

And she stalked of to go sit next to Hinata, who looked frightened of her.

"Hey." It was Naruto and Kiba.

"What?" I muttered.

"Didn't Cat use your jutsu?"

I blinked. Cat was now shaking Kakashi, and smashing her fist into a nearby tree.

"Yeah."

"Well…ahhh..." Kiba muttered, looking at Naruto for support.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto finished.

I frowned.

"Yeah, theoretically. But it'd take years and extreme chakra control. And I mean extreme."

I looked back up at the sky.

"You'd have to be some kind of…"

"Some kind of…?" Kiba persisted.

I sighed and looked at them.

"You'd have to be some kind of shadow."

Cat POV (STW- Yeah, the Shika POV was short, but it's more dramatic like that :P)

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY??" I yelled.

"I care because I'm your father." Kakashi continued calmly.

**Raya, I can't do this now….**

_Then don't. _

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna be blunt, just like you. I have to scream and yell at you at some point- but not now. I've been up since six, I've had to tell everyone I'm a

Jinkuriki and it hasn't been the best time of my life, ok? So I suggest we take this up later."

And I walked away, leaving my father staring at me with his one visible eye.

Back to Shikamaru POV

Kiba and Naruto were both staring at me like I'd gone nuts.

"A shadow?" Naruto asked, his voice confused.

"Yeah." Cat was walking over.

I groaned. "It's like… a half-person. A…."

"Demon?" Naruto whispered. Ino ran over to Cat and hugged her.

I shook my head. "Not a demon. People have…. Well, souls. And every soul has light and dark inside…. If a person 'activates' the dark side of their soul….. well, they become two personalities. The person… now has a shadow soul as well."

Kiba nodded. "Almost like multiple personality syndrome?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Naruto thought about what I said for a moment. "So, is it the same for you?"

I shook my head. "The Nara clan is born with that ability- we don't have to rely on the darkness. It's very dangerous to do it the other way, because…."

"Because there is a possibility of the shadow growing until it takes over the body."

I turned to see Cat smiling at me.

"You explained it very well." She say, sitting on the nearest thing- Naruto.

"Shove over, Naru-kun." She said and Naruto moved over.

Kakashi came back over and talked with the other sensei.

"We'll be doing some fights." Asuma announced. "Everyone will draw a number from this bag…. And you'll fight the person who has the same number."

We marched over to the bag, and I pulled out a number 3. Asuma winked at me. "Look after Kitty." He murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU GET, CAT-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, peering over Cat's shoulder.

"9… what about you, Naru-kun?" She asked.

"Awwww…. I got 3." He muttered, sounding disappointed.

She laughed. "And you, oh king-of-lazyness?"

I groaned. "3."

Cat snorted and Naruto yelled, "I'm fighting you?! NO WAY!"

She looked around.

"OI!" She roared.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"Who's nine?" She asked, glancing down at her paper.

No one said anything for a minute, until…

Saskue walked over.

Cat's mouth twisted into a smile.

Oh, hell. She's going to kill him.

Cat's POV

Shikamaru glanced at me.

"Cat… be carful."

Ignoring that, I looked over at the little ball of angst called Saskue.

"Yo! Emo-boy!"

He glared at me.

I chuckled.

"Don't be so anti-social!"

He kept glaring.

I laughed.

**Bring it, emo-child.**

"Come fight me!"

He glared again.

"Unless the Uchiha clan is REALLY as pathetic as I thought, you should put up a little fight!"

His eyes turned red, and he charged.

I chuckled.

"Bring it, kid."

_You're trying to distracted these people from your peculiarities by beating this kid?_

I easily dogged his jutsu, giggling.

**No.**

He tried to kick me, and I spun on my hands to avoid him. I smacked him in the face so hard he went flying back.

_Trying to show you're dad you are worth something?_

**No. **

_Yes. _

Everyone else was looking at me in amazement as I dogged every one of his hits.

_This isn't gonna make you happy. _

"Ice Dragon No Jutsu!"

My ice dragon stopped his fire ball in its tracks.

I smiled.

Putting my hands in the praying position*1, I closed my eyes.

**Some killer instinct would be great, Raya.**

_Whatever. _

Her purple chakra swirled around me.

**To my fist. **

_Just don't kill him. _

Saskue was running towards me.

"Have fun, kiddy."

I slammed my fist into the ground.

Hell, if I'm normally strong…. Well, this was crazy.

The ground shattered.

"He...he. Ground went boom." I snorted.

Well, the emo one was ok. Just a little unconscious.

So, Raya made me fix him up… damn.

But after I did that, Ino came up to me.

"So, we still on for that sleepover?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. I don't really want to go spend some time with Mr. Giggles over there." I said, gesturing to Dad.

She smiled. "Awesome! Let's go grab your stuff."

She started walking.

Kiba waltzed over to me. "You are one strange girl, Catkin Hataka."

I shrugged. "Thanks."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Authors Note-

YES! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!

Forgive me, but this chapter was unnecessary. But Ino's sleep over is REALLY IMPORTAINT!

Thanks to Bittersweet for reviewing! You get a cookie!

Also, thanks once again to tears!

_Next time-_

"_Oh, I just know he likes you!" Ino giggled. _

_Her eyes widened. "But, since you're so unsure… we're going to find out!"_

_I shrugged. "How?"_

_She smirked evilly. "Yamanaka secret jutsu- The mind reader!" _


	5. Dad Boot Camp vs Sabaku Sibs

**O sAuthor's Note-**

***gasp*.... *pant*....**

**Alright.... *gasp*... fifth...*heave*.... chapter.....**

**I'm also trying to write something else at the moment... *heave* so forgive me... *pant***

**But thanks to the... *wheeze*.... THREE people who added.... *puff*... this story to their favs! ...*gasp*...**

**Juman1994**

**Narutos-twin**

**And tears!**

**Thanks also to bittersweet for just being AWESOME and reviewing! **

**Juman1994 and tears also get thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! **

**You make me happy!**

**Ummmm, yeah. Look, I made a mistake. Earlier I said that Choji was still in the hospital from the chunin exams. I wrote that chapter a while ago and I didn't realise that it doesn't fit in with my new improved plan. Choji is on a mission. This takes place after the exams- so Suna and Kona are on good terms with each other. That's important! It's before Saskue goes to. And I'm changing the story line a bit. Just so Cat can meet the Sand Sibs. Ummm, yeah. If any of you have a situation that you would like to happen or a scene that you would like me to put in- feel free to email me!**

**If I owned Naruto, Cat would be in it... AND Shino would be in every chapter. **

**So I obviously do not own Naruto... yet. *brandishes large kitchen knife towards Kishimoto***

**Small xxx**

**Enjoy! (or... *brandishes even bigger knife*) **

_Previously on Kakashi had a Kid-_

_Cat's bandanna falls of... and Naruto breaks his arm. *evil chuckle* Saskue gets his bum handed to him by Cat and Ino is insisting she goes to her place for a sleepover- Naruto style. _

Cat's POV

Dad didn't say much when I told him I was going to Ino's. He just looked at me with his one visible eye.

**Would it hurt for him to show some emotion??**

_Cat..... _

**JUST A LITTLE BLOOMING EMOTION? **

I turned around and slapped Kakashi.

He looked shocked. I think I'd finally surprised him.

"THAT'S FOR THE LAST 11 YEARS!" I screamed.

I leaned back and tried to punch him.

Dad just grabbed my hand and flipped me around.

Twisting on my hands, I turned back for a kick. He dogged.

"STAY STILL!" I shrieked**. **

**RAYA! HELP ME!!**

_CAT! DODGE! _

I turned just in time to see Kakashi launching a punch at me.

He was laughing. 

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

My hands signs flashed. 

"Ushi... U.... Saru!" (STW- That's ox... rabbit... monkey!)

The lightning blade in my hand crackled and exploded into life.

_CAT!.... he's your father. _

**DON'T TELL ME THAT!**

The lightning blade got bigger as I got madder.

_Cat... Lilly wouldn't have wanted this._

I groaned inwardly. The mum thing.

_He's not worth it. _

The lightning blade disappeared. 

_I'm proud of you._

I glared at Kakashi.

"Raya's right- you're not worth it."

"Hey, Cat!" Ino waved me over to her.

I smiled and ran across the road.

"Did it go ok?" she asked, smiling broadly.

I shrugged. "Under the circumstances... it was the best I could have hoped for."

She stuck her tough out.

"He was a bum, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "A pain in the n..."

"HEY!"

Tenten and Sakura were running towards us. Hinata was trailing along behind, blushing.

**She's always blushing.**

_You've only known her for 2 hours. Give the girl a chance. She looks nice. _

**Point taken.**

I smiled at her, and she rewarded me with a shy beam.

"You'll never guess what's going on!" Tenten screamed, looking at me.

I grinned. "I don't think I can. What's up?"

Sakura had apparently told Ino, because she screamed.

"THE SABAKU SIBS ARE COMING TO OUR VILLAGE?" Ino hollered.

I clapped my hands over my ears as Ino and the others preformed a girly scream.

Well, except Hinata.

Who just stood there looking pleased.

"Who are these...Subakus?" I asked, twitching from the loud noise.

"Oh, they're ninja from the sand." Tenten informed me.

Her eyes took on a rather dreamy expression.

"And one of them just happens to be..." she gasped and mock fainted.

"ALMOST AS CUTE AS SASKUE-KUN!" Ino screamed.

I blinked. Ino admitting that someone was almost as cute as Saskue was paramount to saying that he was as amazing as a movie star.

"And Temari is really cool." Sakura added, whilst attempting to wake up Tenten who had fainted.

"Cool. Hey, Ino..." I looked over at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Wouldn't it be cool if every one slept over? Including... um, Temari."

I beamed at her.

_Are you just doing this to make sure you're not alone with a swooning Ino all night?_

**You read my mind.**

_No. _Corrected Raya, _I'm in your mind. _

I smiled my most I'm-not-trying-to-blow-you-of-I'm-just-a-cute-little-girl-who-likes-rainbows smile.

Dude, it was hard for me to even say RAINBOWS.

"Are you ok, Cat? You look contorted." Ino asked anxiously.

Must be the smile.

"Something I ate." I grunted.

"You're eyes are crossing." Sakura informed me.

I am no good at rainbow smiles.

"Just saw a hobo walk past." I stopped the rainbow smile and tried a normal one.

Ino nodded approvingly.

"Sure, it sounds like a great idea!"

Hinata nodded, Tenten yelled "HECK YEAH!" and Sakura did an air punch.

"Now, we just have to find Temari.... and GARRA!" Tenten squealed.

I fanned her rapidly. "Wow. I didn't think you'd like anyone like this..." I muttered.

Tenten smiled evilly.

"Who said I liked him?"

Sakura smirked and Ino chuckled.

_Ahhh, honey. I think that they're trying to...._

"You guys aren't, seriously..."

Tenten beamed. "We'll take care of everything! But you'd both be sooo cute!"

"OH! ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SOMEONE??? WHO'D THEY BE CUTE WITH???"

I turned around to see a tall blond staring back.

**Temari Subuku?**

_She's not your problem. _Raya was anxious. _Cat, we have to watch out for the Biju._

**You're kidding me?** **Another one? Who is it?**

_The one they called Garra.... THE RED HEAD!_

I twisted on my feet to see a boy with blazing red hair and a boy in a...

"Blooming Kitty suit?" I gasped, snorting.

**Please say that's not Garra. **

_NO! THE BLOOMING RED HEAD! _Raya rolled her eyes.

**HEY! He could have been a ranga too!**

_Cat... Even you..._

The guy looked offended.

"It's not a kitty suit." He explained, looking less then calm.

"Ahhhhh... yeah." I rubbed my head. "I can't even believe I said kitty, to be honest."

He smirked. "Yeah, well... forget it."

I nodded. "Already have." I pointed to my ears (the ones on top of my head- hidden once again by my bandanna) "Like I can talk."

He looked confused, but Tenten sniggered, Ino laughed, Sakura chortled and Hinata giggled shyly.

"Hey, my names Catkin Hataka... and I'm a Neko so that explains the poor joke."

"Neko?" Temari asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah. Half human- half cat."

_You are telling a lot of people._

**Hey, if this... Garra is who you say he is... then I've got to...**

_Got to what, Cat?_

**Got to make sure he knows I'm no easy target.**

Garra was looking at me.

**Wow. Pretty turquoise eyes...**

_Cat, focus. _

**Yeah. Right. **

I smiled in what I hoped was a winning way.

"Garra of the Sand?" I asked.

He inclined his head.

Temari grinned at me.

"Heard about us, have you?" 

**Raya, help would be fantastic. What can you tell me about Shikaku?**

Raya paused for thought.

_It's containers can't sleep for fear. That causes the marks around his eyes. _

**Anything else?**

_This container was fused before birth- the powers of the biju have completely mixed with his blood system._

**Mmmm? Anything else important?**

_He could probably kill you in one shot._

**Ahhh, that's cheerful. **

Raya shrugged.

_Hey! You've got me. _

I felt like slapping my head.

**Thanks. They're trying to get me to know a mad man. And they've only know me for, like, two hours!**

Temari was staring at me. Right.

I blushed. "Sorry." I wacked my head. "I'm kinda a space cadet."

The other boy laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm Konkuro. This is Temari, and, well... Garra you know."

I nodded, grinning. "Yep. The Sand Sibs."

Konkuro raised his eyebrows. "Is that what they call us?"

I twisted my nose. "Nup. It's what I'm calling you. They called you the... Ummm... Marauding Ninja Siblings, actually. So you're lucky I'm calling you the Sand Sibs."

He nodded. "Yeah. Fair enough."

Temari laughed. "Wow. Where are you from?"

"The Village Hidden in the Moon." I told her, grinning.

She looked impressed. "Why are you here?"

"SHE'S KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER!" Ino screamed randomly.

Temari twitched, Konkuro gagged and Garra's invisible eyebrows raised.

Temari hugged me. "You poor, poor girl."

Konkuro slapped me on the back. "Running away is your best shot, kiddo."

I choked. "Wow, I guess my dad is hopeless."

Konkuro looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean..."

I shrugged. "It's ok. This is my first day of meeting him, so...."

He blinked. "Dude."

"Yeah." I said, nodding with him.

**It's like I'm telling my life story to every one I meet. **

_You could act silent and mysterious. _

**Yeah. That's gonna work. **

Garra was looking at me weirdly.

"Ah... hello?" I asked him, staring back.

He blinked at looked away.

_Random. _

**Meh. I've seen weirder. **

"Anyway, Temari," Sakura continued, "We're all having a sleep over to get acquainted with Cat- Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Temari agreed, slapping Konkuro on the back. "But how these two will survive with out my cooking, I don't know."

"Quite well, actually." Garra muttered.

Temari glared at him, then shifted her gaze to Konkuro as if daring him to make a comment.

He thought about it, and then shrugged.

"It's not worth having every bone in my body broken." He explained to me in a whisper while Temari and the others made plans.

"Fair enough." I agreed.

Garra came over to us, still glaring at me.

"Wow, kid. What's with the evil glare?" I said to him in a hushed voice.

"You're a jinkuriki." He said. It wasn't even a question.

**Dude, blunt much?**

"Cha." I agreed, nodding. "Just like you, oh-Garra-of-the-one-tailed-shukaku."

Konkuro stared at me. "You're a jinkuriki?"

I grinned. "Yeap. Two tailed monster cat. That also explains why I'm a Neko, BTW."

He nodded. "It's just you seem to... normal... to be a jinkuriki."

I beamed at him. "Awww, aren't you sweet? But, nope, I'm not normal at all. I'm really very eccentric and possibly insane, too."

He blushed a little from the compliment, but then took in what I had said.

"Ummm, insane?"

I nodded seriously. "Yeah."

I then looked sideways at Garra, and then back at the pale and freaking out Konkuro.

"Man, you know I'm pulling your leg, right Kitty?"

* * *

Kakashi POV

Damn. Damn, Damn DAMN!

I knocked over my coffee table. Not one bloody day had passed and that girl already hated me.

"What did you expect, Kakashi?"

I jumped a little and saw Jiraiya sitting on my window sill.

"You fought your own daughter? As far as I'm concerned, that's not a good start." He jumped down and landed next to me.

"What the hell was I suppose to do? She attacked me." I said, sounding calm even to my own ears.

Jiraiya put his hand on my shoulder. "Look, Kakashi, you're one of the best. But you suck at being a father."

Harsh.

"Mmmm." I said, not quite sure of where this was going.

"Well, Kakashi, you need help. You're not going to last a day."

I was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"And you suggest?"

Jiraiya snickered. "Dad boot camp."

I put my head in my hands. "No. Oh, no..."

The door bell rang.

Jiraiya stood up. "She must be here." He chortled, opening the door.

I looked up and hell was staring me in the face.

"No..." I muttered, feeling more scared now then I had ever felt on a mission.

Standing in the door way was Lady Tsunade.

Cat POV

"Oh, I just know he likes you!" Ino giggled.

Her eyes widened. "But, since you're so unsure… we're going to find out!"

I shrugged. "How?"

She smirked evilly. "Yamanaka secret jutsu- The mind reader!"

Well. I was regretting this now.

Temari, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and I were sitting in front of a large crystal ball.

"Dude…" I muttered, "Where the heck did you get this thing? An antique shop?"

Ino bopped me on the head. "No, silly. It's been in my family for generations."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's cool. Reallly coooll, Ino."

"Shut up! It's the only way to find out if he likes you or not." She insisted again.

"Ummm, I could ask him?" I suggested, hands on my hips.

They all just kinda looked at me.

**Tough crowd. **

"Ahhhhh…. Whatever. Now, hands on the ball everyone!" Ino instructed.

**This feels like a pagan ritual. **

_Maybe it is… Wooooooo!!!! _

**Raya. How many times must we discuss this? You're just not scary.**

_I can dream, can't I? _ She huffed. 

I laughed and everyone looked at me. Again.

**Dude this happens a lot. **

_Only to you, honey. _

"Ok, well…. Everyone think of someone. Someone you like." Ino continued.

Hinata blushed, Sakura death glared Ino, Ino death glared back, Tenten's face became strained and Temari looked thoughtful.

**Ummm, Raya?**

_Yeah, kiddo? _

… **Who DO I like? **

_Ahhhhh…. Ummm…. I think you like that Shika kid, or maybe… ummm… Garra? I DON'T KNOW!... Actually, I do…_

**WHO IS IT???**

Raya smirked.

_You like…._

"CAT!!" Ino bellowed.

I shook myself. "Sorry. Just wondering who I like."

Temari wacked me. "Garra. You like Garra."

"Sure." I nodded.

Temari had been dead pleased when Ino told her about 'operation cat.'

She promised to do some work from 'her end' too.

And through out this, no one had thought to ask if I liked him.

**So? Who is it?**

"CAT! Alright. I'm going to start. Soon, the person's thoughts are going to enter your head."

Everyone nodded, and Ino started muttering under her breath.

"_Ino…Shika…Toru…Cho…." _

My eyes felt heavy….

**Mmm, nighty night, Raya… **

And I slipped into Garra's mind.

Garra POV

"That Cat girl was pretty cool, hey?" Konkuro asked as we walked back from the ramen shop.

I rolled my eyes. Cat had been the main topic all evening. Naruto kept going on about her and about how she kicked Saskue into next year. Kiba kept talking about how nice she was and Shikamaru said she wasn't troublesome.

I gave a non-committal shrug to Konkuro.

He grinned. "You must like her, then. If she gets a shrug."

I shrugged and Konkuro laughed.

"She's…" I didn't elaborate.

Konkuro stared at me for a few minuets then she went on.

"But, hey, she's a jinkuriki too, right? I wonder…"

He looked sideways at me and I groaned softly.

"No."

I walked of, leaving Konkuro looking at the stars…

* * *

Kakashi POV

"WORK, KAKASHI! HOW DO YOU EXPECT YOUR GIRL TO LOVE YOU IF YOU CAN'T TALK TO A TWO YEAR OLD!!!?" Tsunade screamed at me as yet another girl ran off in tears.

I moaned. "Look, Lady Tsunade…"

She punched me. Holy crap it hurt.

"DON'T YOU LADY TSUNADE ME! WORK, KAKA-SENSI! WORK!" she screamed as she directed me to yet another little girl walking down the street. "THINK NICE! THINK FATHERLY THOUGHTS!"

I growled and the only fatherly thought I had was that if I ever caught that pervy-sage again…

* * *

_Staring up at the stars…_

_I promised I'd be free…_

_Why do the planets burn so bright?_

_I can barely see… _

_Something clouds my sight… _

_A place where I'm free… _

_A beautiful flower…_

_Once bloomed in my heart…_

_Dancing light and full of power…_

_A ranging waterfall best defines me best…_

_My name is Lilly. _

_Yet I am the captain of my soul… _

_And my heart remains free…_

_Not magic but wisdom revels destiny._

I stared at the sheet of paper before me. Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I turned despondently to the blank wall in front of me.

For I am Lilly. I am alone.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

**Author's Note-**

***sobs softly* **

**Yeah, that last part was meant to be sad. Please excuse the amateur poetry. **

**It might take me a while to update the next chapter and I'm really sorry for that! But, my cousins are coming over tomorrow… so, yeah… I have to be 'social'… *grumbles* **

**A special thanks also goes to rose secret (you know who you are ;) ) **

**Thank you to all those people who have been reading! **

_**Next time- **_

"_**BLOOMING HECK?! ARE YOU MAKING COOKIES????" I screamed and Dad looked up from the oven. **_

**Till next time-**

**Small xxx**


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note-**

**Ok, fifth chapter! This one might be a little late, because I am now a peer leader.... and I have to go on camp. Also, school's going to be starting soon for me. **

**Here's some exciting news- my story went up by 100 hits and visitors.... IN A DAY!!!!!!!!!! *screams* And I have all you guys to thank for that! **

**Here are a few names-**

**Tears (aka. Leda) (as always... THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! **** ) **

**Kirascope (Thank you!)**

**Rose Secret02 ( *epp* THANKS!) **

**Narutos-Twin (CHA! THANKS!!) **

**Juman 1994 (who I seem to be using as my Kakashi-critic...) **

**Bittersweet (THANK YUUUU!!!) **

**CHA! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Smalls xxxx**

**Enjoy! (or.... or... or.... YEAH! *shakes fist* ) **

_Previously on Kakashi had a Kid-_

_Kakashi goes to dad boot camp! *sniggers* __Cat sleeps over at Ino's and goes into Gaara's mind. Gaara.... doesn't do much. *sobs* _

_Oh, yeah! Lady Tsunade goes on a rampage! _

_And who is the mysterious Lilly? _

Cat's POV

I woke up kinda slumped over the crystal ball that we had used last night.

_Wake up, honey. Wake up... WAKE UP!!! _

"BAHAHAH!!! INNGR SNUFFLE FIT!" I screamed which resulted in everyone else jumping up and screaming something that sounded similar.

"CAT! WHAT THE..." Temari screamed, shaking me.

"NIGGG! NGTH!.... COFFEE!" I managed to get out.

This statement was met with an 'ohhhhhhh'.....

**What can I say? I'm not at my best in the morning. **

_Many missions were made harder because of that.... _

"What even happened last night?" Tenten asked, stretching.

"Mmmmm? I don't know." Ino admitted. "That's the first time that's happened."

"Niggh. Therged firthf gtreh oiert." I explained, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Someone get Cat coffee." Tenten groaned.

Ino moaned and stood up. "Whatever."

I rubbed my temples. "Juft black, pwease Ino."

"Awww! You sound so CUTE!" Temari screamed, hugging me. "Say 'please' again."

I nodded. "Pwease fet off me, Temari."

She obliged.

_We have to do something about your morning issues. _

* * *

Kakashi POV

"YOU CALL THIS COOKING?!" Tsunade shrieked, throwing the plate of food at the wall. For the fifth time.

I was slumped over the kitchen bench, breathing hard.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Tsunade howled, shaking me.

"Lady... Tsunade.... you're.... displacing.... my.... internal.... organs...." I managed to cough out.

She stoped and threw me a dirty look. "Kakashi Hataka! Your daughter won't last a week with this FOOD!" she bellowed, throwing me against the wall.

"Tsunade... are you taking this a little too seriously?" Jiraiya asked nervously, whist keeping a safe distance.

She turned her eyes on him and he visibly paled.

"No, you're right. Ahh... Continue beating the crap out of him." He muttered fearfully.

She smiled and I got the feeling the Lady Tsunade was actually... ENJOYING THIS?!

I smiled at Jiraiya and he coughed.

"You know what they say, Jiraiya..." I snarled. "The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of somebody to blame...."

Jiraiya gulped, muttered something about 'research' and fled the room.

"Hehe...heheh...heehe..." I muttered, backing away.

Lady Tsunade's knuckles cracked.

"Oh, c-..."

Cat POV

"Cat, honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Misses Yamanaka asked me, smiling. "Sausages? Bacon? Eggs?"

Temari nodded and screamed "ME! YES, ALL MINE!" (I think she had a hard morning) whilst I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm vego."

Temari (whose mouth was covered in grease) stared at me.

I shrugged, "Hey, I'm not a vegetarian cause I love animals- I'm a vego cause I hate plants."

"Mmmmm..." Everyone said.

_Way to make them think you're normal. _

**This is why I don't go to sleepovers. **

"Anyways, thank you for the breakfast, Misses Yamanaka, and thanks for the epic sleep over Ino, but I should go and...um..."

"Visit Lady Tsunade?" Sakura put in, smiling.

"That's the one." I said, happy with that excuse.

"Ok… but first…." Ino snickered, "I came up with a killer plan."

I was mildly interested. "Yeah?"

Ino snickered again. "I'm going to dye your hair red."

* * *

"What do you think?" Ino asked, leaning back from her work of art.

I reached up and stroked the dark auburn hair that was now my own.

"Wow." I murmured. "Wow."

Temari grinned. "You looked amazing."

"And Hinata did a get job with your ear streaks." Sakura added and I touched the bands of black that went around my now red ears.

"You did a great job with the hair, Sakura."

My hair was cut in funky layers that framed my face and went down past my shoulders.

"H-her fringe looks REALLY g-good Tenten." Hinata noted, and I took in my across- forehead fringe.

"Her colour's great Ino." Tenten murmured.

"AND I can't believe you managed to dye the insides of her ears black, Temari." Ino squealed.

"Yeah, well." Temari said, embarrassed.

"W-what do you think, C-cat?" Hinata asked.

"Wow…. I LOVE IT!!" I yelped, hugging them all.

_You look so beautiful, Kitten. But I don't approve of the red hair. I liked it better silver. _

**Yeah? And I like it better now.**

_This is about your father, isn't it?_

**Why does everything I do have to have some deep reason?**

_Or is it your mother? _

**I'm giving you ten minuets of silence. **

* * *

"Thank you guys SO much!" I said, through bites of my all-veggie sandwich. "But I'm going to have to scoot and go visit Tsunade."

"Sure, no worries. You should do it again sometimes." Ino said, hugging me.

Temari grunted something through her bacon and Tenten nodded.

"Umm... I h-have t-to g-go to L-lady Ts-Tsunade too... D-do you think w-we s-s-should go together?" Hinata asked in the cutest little voice.

_It took her 3 minuets to spit that out..._

**What was that Raya? Don't judge a book by its cover? **

_Shut it, Kitten. _

"Sure, Hinata. Sounds cool." I said, smiling.

"Ka. Well, see you round, Kitten!" Tenten hollered.

"ZOMG! WE SOOO HAVE TO CALL YOU THAT!" Ino yelled, punching the air.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Sakura agreed.

I tried my rainbow smile again and it ended in epic frailer.

_We should leave before you kill them._

**Mmmm....**

"Ok... see you." I said, practically running out the door.

Hinata followed a little behind me, twirling her fingers around.

"So... you're Hinata Hyuga, right? One of the byakugan users?"

Hinata looked up in surprise and nodded, "Y-yes."

She took a big breath and asked "H-have you heard of the byakugan?"

I nodded, "Sure." I looked at the sky. "Eight years ago, the village hidden in the moon was on the brink of war.... with the village hidden in the leaves."

Hinata gasped. "W-with the village hidden in the leaves? But..."

I nodded, "Yeah. Our two villages had always been on the best of terms... but the fugal lord of your land began decreasing the amount of ninja we were allowed to have... this also happened in the village hidden in the sand."

I grimaced, "This didn't flow to well with my village. Ninja from our country began to attack every leaf ninja they saw. By this time, I was a chunin, and therefore I was apart of the war."

"But... you would have been five!" Hinata breathed.

I nodded. "Anyway, I remember planning an attack on your village. It would've worked too, if your father hadn't been there."

"M-my father?" Hinata stuttered, looking shocked.

"Yeah. You must have fought for hours… of course, he didn't believe that a five year old could do much damage…"

I smirked, "Three hours in, he changed his mind. But, he discovering my plan stuffed up the mission and we were forced to retreat. So, yeah, I've heard of the byakugan."

Hinata nodded and I stopped walking and faced her.

"Look, Hinata… why don't we be friends, ka?"

"F-friends?" she stuttered, coming to a stop.

"Yeah."

I did my classic epic-ninja-cool-girl pose- closed eyes, tough stuck out, hands in peace sign.

Hinata smiled. "Yes. I'd-d like to be friends, Cat-chan."

I opened my eyes. "Cat-chan? Well, then, Hinata-chan, let us go visit the scary lady-person."

Hinata giggled and we started walking.

* * *

Gaara's POV

"Where is Lady Tsunade's office?" Konkuro mumbled.

_Gee, well, that's a hard question. _

I growled, scaring Konkuro. "Ahhhh, Gaara?" He whispered in fear.

_Dumb idiot. _

"Nothing." I said, my eyes flicking around.

"Alright." He said sceptically, looking back down at the map. "So we're here…" he muttered, randomly pointing at the map.

_Ditch this idiot… or better yet, kill him and let's go have some fun. _

**Shut up, Shikaku. **

_Make me kid. _

**Don't tempt me. **

"Ahhhh… Gaara?"

I glared at Konkuro, who was shifting on his feet. "You're talking to Shikaku, aren't you?"

I nodded slowly.

"ZOMGOSH! IT'S THE FREAKY RANGA AND THE KITTEN!"

"What the h-?" Konkuro muttered, turning in the direction of the yell.

Standing down the lane was Hinata and a girl with auburn hair and black and red ears… She was wearing a black dress with a high collar and boots, with a pink long sleeve hoodie (undone) over it. A metal band held the two dies of the hoodie together, and her sleeve ended in white. Over the collar of the dress was a red… cat collar.

She waved, and her fingerless gloves glinted in the sunlight.

Loud music was booming from the pair.

_It's like walking on snow_

_Without leaving a trace_

_And all that you say_

_Never carried no weight…_

The girl grabbed Hinata by the hand and they raced over to us.

"Hey, Gaara! I've joined the Ranga club! What'd ya think?" she asked, doing a twirl.

Hinata took pity on me. "That's Cat." She murmured as the girl continued her twirl.

"WOW! NO WAY!" Konkuro yelled and his eyes took on a hungry look.

"BAM! IT'S ME, ALRIGHT!" She yelled, almost toppling over from dizziness.

"So?" she asked, smiling broadly.

I shrugged.

_Nice kitten…. Watch out for this girl, Gaara. She's dangerous. _

**Thanks for that pearl of wisdom. **

"You look AMAZING!" Konkuro yelled, practically drooling.

"Nawwww! Thank chu!" She yelled, hugging him, and randomly jumping of to skip in a circle….. around me.

"So??? Answer Gaara!" she teased, jumping back to Hinata.

"Oh, and hey! Have you seen Foxness around here?" She asked, straining her neck.

"Err… Foxness?" Konkuro asked, but he wasn't really focused on THAT.

"Naruto- kun." She explained and Hinata blushed.

"But back to the question I've asked you THREE times Gaara!"

She stared at me with piercing pink eyes…. Weren't they, like, blue?

"Fine." I muttered, turning away from her.

"He means you look great." Konkuro explained. "There's a whole unwritten paragraph there."

"Cool." Cat murmured. "Anyways, we best be heading to Tsunade."

"We're heading their too." Konkuro put in quickly. "Shall we go together?"

"I say we shall." Cat said, putting on a ridiculous voice.

She grabbed Konkuro's arm and pretended to ball room dance with him.

_Good… stay with pretty Kitty…_

**What?**

_mmmmmm…. Kitty….yum…. pretty cat…_

**Oh, h-…..**

* * *

Kakashi's POV

My kitchen was a smoking ruin. Pots and pan were littered everywhere… the oven door was hanging of its hinges. Glass and porcelain littered the floor.

I was lying on my table, gasping and panting, and Lady Tsunade towered over me.

"KAKASHI HATAKA! YOU… FAIL!" She screamed happily, then stopped and sighed.

"I'd love to be here all day, but… well, I have other duties."

I almost sobbed it happy relief.

"But… I found a replacement. Two, in fact."

Oh please, no. Not them. Not them.

The door was flung open and standing there was….  
"Oh, s…"

* * *

Kiba POV (One hour earlier than Kakashi POV)

I walked out of my room, yawning. Akamaru followed at my heels, looking bleary eyed.

"KIBA!" Hana yelled at me as soon as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" I said, not to damn happy about being yelled at by Hana as soon as I woke up.

"It's nearly lunch time!" She groaned.

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, what's the damn problem?" I muttered, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Kiba, you have an attitude problem."

"And you have issues. What's new?" I practically yelled, thumping down on the sofa.

Akamaru barked twice and jumped up on my stomach.

"Oh, you keep out of this Akamaru!" Hana mumbled, stroking his ears.

Mum walked into the room, staring at a photo.

She glanced over at me and barked "KIBA! FEET OF THE BLOODY SOFA!"

"Nope." I said back, keeping my feet on the sofa.

She growled and looked like she was going to hurt me, until a look of thoughtfulness appeared on her face.

"Have you seen Kakashi's daughter?"

I was mildly surprised, but nodded. "Yeah. I've seen Cat. Why. Ask. Bout. Her."

Tusme smirked very evilly. "'Nothin…. Chu like her, don't ya?"

Hana made kissy noises and that pretty much set me over the edge. I'd been feeling like crap because Akamaru had bitten her, and now this…

I jumped up.

"WHO THAT $# TOLD YOU THAT I $#% LIKE HER?! CAUSE I %$#^ DON'T!"

I howled, and Akamaru barked loudly.

"KIBA! DON'T YOU BLOODY START WITH ME!" Mum yelled.

Hana put her hands between us. "Ok, lets just calm down…"

Mum snorted and I plonked back on my couch.

"Well… anyway, Kiba. You've got a mission."

"Well, I'll go then." I said quietly.

"No, this mission is from me. You'll be watching and assessing Catkin Hatake."

I just about puked. "What?"

Mum smirked again. "You're watching and assessing Catkin Hatake. That's a fancy word for 'get to know her'."

"I know what it means." I growled. "Why me?"

"Awwww! You do like her!" Hana put in, and I growled louder.

"Akamaru bit her." I stated. Tusme and Hana went silent.

"He bit her?" Tusme asked, her voice deadly quiet.

"Did the tattoo appear?" Hana asked quickly.

I shook my head. "No. But it could at any moment."

"Is the connection there?" Mum asked, looking concerned.

I shrugged. "Faintly. I can feel her strong emotions."

"What are they? Pain?" Hana questioned, kneeling down on the ground.

"No. She just wants food."

"You and Hana have got to find her." Mum said, getting ready to run.

"Me and Hana? What about you?"

"I've got a mission, and I've really got to go. Hana…" She said, looking at my sister, "If the tattoo appears, you know what to do."

Hana nodded seriously. "Yes Mum."

"Right." Mum reached over a kissed the top of my head. "Good luck, honey."

I shrugged. "If Akamaru gave her his chakra, I'm going to need it."

"And she's a jinkuriki…" Hana murmured.

"Yeah. And if Akamaru's chakra mixes with that…"

"She's going to be the scariest were-dog ever."

* * *

Cat POV

"Ok, so Hinata and I will go do our stuff then." Konkuro said, waving and walking off.

Gaara and I had opted not to see the scary lady person.

Because I didn't actually need to.

Because Gaara glared at Konkuro until he went to go see her.

I gave Hinata a hug and waved as she walked into the hokage building.

"So… the scary lady-person lives here?" I asked, staring at the tall building.

Gaara (who was next to me) nodded. "Yeah."

"Coolio." I smiled… then I randomly twitched.

Gaara looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't really know…" I murmured, twitching again and again.

**Raya? Systems check? **

I moaned and grabbed my head. "Ouchies."

Dimly, I was aware of falling to my knees.

Gaara knelt down next to me, his hand on my head.

"Crap. You've got a serious temperature." He said quickly, scooping me up.

And then I did the weirdest thing ever. I growled.

He started at me. "Hmm?"

_Dammit! Cat, something's stuffing us up!_

**WHAT!?  
**_It's some kind of chakra… I can't fight it… GET OUT OF GAARA'S ARMS!_

I jumped out instantly, and landed on all fours.

I stretched out my hand. "Gaara. Get help. Some. Chakra. Stuffing. Me. Up. RUN."

Sand spilled out of his gourd and he made motions with is arms.

The sand swirled around me and covered me.

And that's when I became aware of the long fangs and claws growing on my hands and out of my mouth.

* * *

Kiba's POV

I stopped running and held my head. "Crap."

"What is it?" Hana yelled, running to a stop.

"The connections being formed. She's transforming."

"RUN!" Hana screamed, and we charged for the hokage building.

* * *

Gaara's POV

Kiba and some lady with the same cheek marking jumped out of the trees.

I turned my attention back to the twirling ball of sand that held Cat.

Some chakra stuffing her up? And those claws and fangs?

"Gaara! Is Cat in there?" Kiba asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. She's transforming into something."

He nodded. "Get you let me in?"

Looking into the sand, I saw Cat on the ground howling.

"Quickly."

He nodded and ran into a hole in the sand.

I saw him grab Cat's hand. A gentle glow radiated from the touch and then…

* * *

Cat's POV

It's not cool growing fangs and claws. It hurts.

I was crying as I sat in Gaara's ball of sand. Hey, I'm not invincible.

Through mid-sob, Kiba came running through a hole in the sand circle.

I turned my neck to the side and stared at him as he grabbed my hand.

It glowed softly and the pain stopped.

I glanced down at my hands. Yep, claw free.

Tenderly, I rubbed my mouth.

**Raya? You still with me?**

_Yes, Thanks to the boy. The chakra has been neutralized. _

**What was it?**

_I have no idea. _

"Meh… Kiba? What was that?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm going to need to explain that to you."

The sand slowly evaporated.

Gaara walked over to me, arms crossed over his chest.

A woman of about 19 followed him.

"Cat, I'm guessing?" she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Hana, Kiba's sister."

I nodded. "Cookies?"

"What?" Kiba asked, shaking me.

"Mahahaha… the voices are talking to me…. Lol. They told me a joke." I muttered, laughing.

_Catkin, sweetie? _

"I like apostrophes." I felt it was important to say that. "GOOGLE SPIT!" I screamed and I began running around in a circle with my arms in the air.

Gaara's sand picked me up.

"I think we should take her back to Kakashi." Hana said, looking at my face.

"NOOO! NOT TO THE MONSTER KITTEN!!" I screamed, trying to move in Gaara's sand.

"Sleep." He muttered, massaging his forehead.

I giggled on more time, and blacked out…

* * *

Kakashi's POV

Tusme and Anko. Tusme and Anko.

Those two had walked through the door and made my life…. Heck.

Right now, I was standing in front of a hot stove making… COOKIES!!!

"How are those cookies going, hey, Kakashi?" Anko asked, leaning over me.

"They'd better not be burnt…" Tusme growled.

Her partner dog barked in agreement. "Have they got choc chips?"

I nodded helplessly, almost crying into my cookie mixture. Poor, poor, Kiba.

……… Poor Kiba's father.

_Flashback…._

"_Yeah, my mum scared off my Dad." Kiba said, his hand raised._

_The class gasped. _

_It was parent day, and all the kids were meant to bring their fathers. _

"_Well, bring your mum." I said, impatiently._

Ohhhhh, that was a bad idea.

The door banged open, and I instinctively cringed, thinking it was Tsunade.

Instead, Kiba walked through the door, followed by Hana and Gaara, who was carrying…

"Cat?"

Cat's head popped up and her mouth dropped.

"ARE YOU MAKING COOKIES!?" she screamed.

Her hair was red, and her eyes were pink. Not to mention her ears…

My mouth dropped as Tusme walked over to Kiba.

"She transformed, then?"

Kiba and Hana nodded, and Gaara looked blank.

Tusme looked over at me.

"I think we have some explaining to do."

* * *

I'd tried everything. I'd thrown stones at the wall. I'd thrown foot length metal poles at the wall. I'd thrown jutsu at the wall. Heck, I'd thrown myself at the wall.

I groaned and sat on the floor with my head in my hands. It was torture, being able to see my little girl and not being able to talk to her. The hardest part had been watching her cry, but that had been a while ago now.

I rubbed my temples.

Because there had to be some way.

There had to be some way to get out of the Shadow Lands.

* * *

_End of Chapter Six _

**Author's Note-**

**Look, thankx to you all for reading- I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter has been hard, cause I've just started school now. **

**BTW- Tusme is Kiba's mum. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll continue reading this!**

**Take it away, Hinata! *hands over microphone* **

**Hinata- S-Small-c-chan d-d-doesn't o-o-o-o-o-own…**

**Me- *sweat drop* **

**Neji- Oh, dear lord. *grabs microphone* **

**Neji- Yeah, she only owns Catkin. Small doesn't own the Naruto characters or the lyrics to walking on snow by Jordan sparks. **

**Me- Do ya have to rub it in? *comforts crying Hinata* **

**Neji- Yes. Yes I do. **

**NEXT TIME!!**

"**T-this is my cousin… Neji Hyuga."**

**Neji had empty white eyes like Hinata. And they were glaring at me. **

**Small xxx **


	7. My Ball of Angst

**Author's Note-**

**Well. Next Chapter. **** Thanks to all who reviewed- much appreciated! Sorry this took a while! **

**I would really appreciate it if you guys all did the poll on my profile page- it concerns the story!**

**Thank- Chu! ^-^ **

_Previously on Kakashi had a kid-_

_Ummm…. Cat and Hinata become friends… YAY FOR FRIENDS!!!! _

_But Cat turns into a were dog… ironic much? And Kiba turns her back!_

_Oh, and Kiba's mummy is dead crazy, so when Tsunade leaves her and Anko in charge for Kakashi…. _

_Well, I'll let your imagination handle it. ^-^_

* * *

Kakashi POV

Alright. I've spent two days being tortured by various women. Then Cat turns up, acting insane, in Gaara's sand. Kiba's mum (one of the various women tortures) seems to know what's going on and Kiba is now unconscious on my couch. Even Anko seems to know more than I do.

Sitting next to Kiba was Hana. She was holding his hand and a concerned look spread across her face. Tsume was whispering to her, her face equally concerned.

"LORD GOOGLE DEMANDS MY ATTENTION!!!" Cat screamed, attempting to get to get out of Gaara's sand. He frowned and rubbed his temples.

"Should I send her to sleep?" he asked quietly, looking at Tsume.

She shook her head. "She should be ok, soon…"

Tsume looked back at Kiba, and she shook her head again. "I can only hope Kiba is the same."

Kiba had been about to say something to Cat when he had just dropped, landing hard on the floor.

Cat was squirming, and clearly putting up a fight.

"PUT ME DOWN!! I'M GETTING AIR SICK!!!" She screamed and Gaara looked really depressed.

"She is really putting up a fight…" he murmured, and the sand tightened.

"Be carful…." I muttered, staring at him warily. "I don't particularly want you crushing her."

Anko slapped me. "BAD FATHER, BAD!!! You don't say particularly!" she said, talking to me like I was a dog that had just peed on the carpet.

I rubbed my cheek were she had hit me. "Ouch."

Anko rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Cat.

"So what's the story, Tsume?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well…"she said slowly, "You know how Inuzuka dogs can transfer their chakra to who ever they bite?"

"No." I said immediately.

Anko slapped me again.

"Well… they can." Tsume finished. "And, sometimes, if the dogs actually _likes _the person they bite, they transfer more of their chakra to the person in question. If this chakra goes into the person's blood stream, it turns then into…"

"WERE POODLES!!!" Cat howled, now trying to reach across the sand.

"Mnn…Mehhh.." she grunted, as she attempted to grab a hold of Gaara's hair.

Gaara looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Well, Cat got it. But not technically poodles. Just were-dogs." Hana said, still holding Kiba's hand.

"Is this just a one time thing or what?" I asked, my arms crossing.

"Errr… that depends." Hana continued.

"On what?" Gaara breathed, attempting to doge Cat's out stretched hand.

"On how much Akamaru likes her." Tsume answered.

She looked over at Kiba. "You see, when the dog bites someone, a connection is formed between that someone and the dog's partner. Normally, this is only temporarily, but…"

"But we will have to wait and see." Hana finished.

I rubbed my eyes. "Great. A jinkuriki-demon-cat-were-dog. This is going to be fun."

Suddenly, Gaara made a strangled noise. I turned to see Cat defiantly hugging Gaara's neck, whilst his face slowly turned blue.

"I think he likes my hugs!!!" she squealed happily as Anko fought to release her arms before Gaara chocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of sound….

"KABUTO!!!" Orochimaru screamed, banging his fist on the table.

Kabuto walked into the room, taking his time. "Yes, my lord."

"What can you tell me about the white fangs' daughter?" He insisted, doing some more banging.

"Well…" He took out a long piece of paper. "She became a ninja at age 3, a chunin at age 5 and a jonin a year later. At age 5, she took on the head of the Huyga clan and would have won, had her comrades not interfered. She is the jinkuriki of the 2 tailed monster cat, so that means that Akatsuki will be after her. Not much is known about her mother, only that she has her attitude but she also has her father's hair and eyes….eye. She has an IQ of almost 200 and acts like a pre-schooler."

Orochimaru nodded, banging again just because he was Orochimaru and he could. "Is there anything we can use against her?"

"She has a best friend. Name- Shina Utatada."

"Is she a ninja?" Orochimaru asked, resisting the urge to bang again.

"No."

Orochimaru did his famous 'I'm-so-much-eviler-than-you-smile".

"Well… it looks like we've got our way in."

And he laughed an evil laugh that would have made Lord Voldemort scream for his mummy.

And then, he did some more banging.

* * *

Meanwhile, at where ever the Akatsuki People hang out in their spare time….

"Itachi… Kisame…"

The two figures appeared out of nowhere, landing before Pein.

"The daughter of the white fang has reappeared. She is the jinkuriki of the 2 tailed monster cat. Catch her, and bring her before me. Be warned, she is a dangerous enemy and I believe Orochimaru will also be after her."

They nodded, and disappeared…

* * *

Cat POV

The scary woman pulled my arms off Gaara's neck.

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed, just for the hell of it.

"Look, calm down, honey." The even scarier woman insisted.

I shook my head. "Why??? He _likes _my hugs."

Gaara shook his head franticly and I frowned.

"I said, you _like _my hugs."

Gaara's shoulders slumped and he nodded.

"YAY!!!" I screamed happily, hugging him again.

Gaara gave up and just sat there, patting my arms.

I twitched randomly and started cackling. Gaara withdrew the arms.

I grinned stupidly. "Cat go sleepy sleepy now…"

* * *

Gaara POV

Cat slumped in my sand and I shook my head.

"You have to take more care of your daughter." I said in dull monotone to Kakashi making my sand drop her in his arms.

He looked awkward and moved to put her down on the ground.

"Don't…. you….. dare…"

Kakashi saw Anko and Tsume glaring at him with pure hate, both pointing fully loaded water guns at him.

Slowly, his eyes on the water guns, Kakashi lifted Cat back up.

"Good boy." Tsume said, grinning.

Cat was slumped on Kakashi's legs. As he looked at her, I saw something….. almost…. Fatherly cross his face.

"Err…" He muttered, looking around for help.

Anko twitched.

"Hug her." She said, the twitches growing more violent.

I looked at Kakashi. "I'd hug her, if I were you."

His arms awkwardly surrounded her in a vague impression of a hug.

I slapped myself internally. Fail, Kakashi. Fail Hard Core.

…… Dude, all this talk about hugging…. *internal shudder*

_Shudder is right, bro. _

**Shut up. Why do you even talk to me? **

_There's not a lot of options in here, kid…. You'd be bored enough to talk, too. _

Shukaku grinned. _So…. What's up? _

Hell no. Just no. Freaking' muffins, bloomin' fudgenuckles.

NO.

_Fine…. Meanie._

* * *

Kiba POV

"Errr?"

I sat up and got attacked by a small, happy dog.

"Hi, boy." I smiled happily and hugged him.

_OHHH!!! PUPPIES!!!!! _

"Hmmm?" I looked around the room.

Mum was talking to me but I couldn't hear. I slow drum of thoughts entered my mind.

_I like muffins…. I also like… NO!!! DON'T THINK THAT!! …. Why wouldn't I think it, it's my head??? Oh, do I have a head??? What is a 'head', why do they call it that??? ZOMG, the puppy is sooooo cute! Hmmm, I don't own a puppy… I should get one…. Puppy…. PuPppy…. PUPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY…. PUUUppy…. Snoopy…. SnOOpy…. SNoopY….._

_Oh, I like muffins!_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, right in front of everyone.

"Kiba?" mum asked, looking frightened.

"Someone is IN MY HEAD!!!!! AND IT'S SOOOOO ANOYING!" I yelled, grabbing my ears.

Gaara laughed. Well, you know, as much as Gaara CAN laugh.

"That would be Cat."

Oh.

* * *

Cat POV… Well, you know, inside Cat's head

Rainbow colors swirled everywhere. The wind blew through the trees and Raya and I were curled up on the ground, close together. She had a protective paw on my back and I smiled contently.

_Shut up!!! _Someone yelled.

I looked at Raya.

"That's a mean word." I said, making a tisking sound.

Raya looked surprised. "I said nothing. But I fear we are not alone."

She lifted her blue head and roared.

There was silence, until….

_Errr, Cat?_

"No, Dog. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!!!????" I yelled.

_Well, it's me… errr, Kiba. _

Kiba…. Errrmmmmm….

"Scary dog boy." Raya confided, leaning in to me.

"OH!!!" I smiled, then the smile vanished. "Why are you in my head?"

_Why are you in mine?_ He countered.

I held up my hands. "Fair enough. Now get out of my head."

_This is going to get us nowhere. Wake up so I can explain. _

I nodded to Raya and I felt myself drift up into conciseness….

* * *

Cat POV

"I am a were-cat?"

"Hmmmmm." Everyone nodded.

"I have a mental connection with…" *shudder* "him?"

"Hmmmmm."

I laughed. Well, what was I MEANT to do?

"Ok, so heading down loony road to crazy station!" I wobbled and fell of my chair.

"SAVE ME, DADDY, SAVE ME!!!!" I screamed as I fell and I saw him dive.

Gaara's sand caught me and I glared at Kakashi. He picked up his dropped cup just before it hit the ground.

Anko groaned and hit him on the back of the head, hard. Kakashi moaned in protest.

I looked up at Gaara. "Next time, please let me fall."

I stood up and looked around.

"Well, it's been fun. But I'm going to go throw myself of a cliff now, so, nighty nighty!"

I walked out the door and strolled purposefully down the street.

A few minuets later, sand crawled up my ankles and I saw Gaara walking along behind me.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" I asked, in my best la-la-sarcastic voice.

"No." He replied shortly, glaring at the ground.

"Uh. Well, thanks for that enlightening answer."

I kept walking, deliberately avoiding looking at him.

"Look." He muttered, catching up to me. "I just can to make sure you don't… 'throw yourself of a cliff'."

I laughed. "Look, if I did that every time I said I would, I'd be a medical miracle."

He snorted, and I guessed that's about as much of a laugh as you get from him.

We walked past a large building with a crest on the front gate.

"Wow." I whistled. "Hyuga house?"

Gaara nodded and I peered through the large, elaborate gate.

"Fancy-smancy."

He raised an invisible eyebrow.

**Hey, Raya, can you sense Hinata anywhere in there? I haven't seen her since… well, the crazy wolfy thing.**

_Ummm…. Yeah, she's there. Heading towards the gate, actually. _

**Ohhh. Coolio. **

"Hey, Stalker-child."

Another eyebrow raise.

"Hinata's in there and I'm going to go say hi. Coming?"

"What-"

"Ever." I finished for him. "Is that, like, your whole vocabulary?"

He glared at me, which seems to be his default look. I'm getting tired of saying that he glared at me, so assume that when I mention him, he's glaring.

The gate opened and Hinata walked out, looking at us in surprise.

"C-Cat!" She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

_Nawwwwww! How cute! ^-^_

"H-How are you?" she asked anxiously.

She glanced at Gaara. "Oh, ummm… hi."

Gaara nodded, and (guess what!) he glared.

"Hey, I just felt bad about ditching you at Tsunade's office."

I rubbed the back of my red hair. "Sorry."

She smiled. "T-That's ok. N-Not your fault."

I grinned. "Thanks!"

"C-Come in!" She said happily.

I and my ball of angst walked into the Hyuga house.

It was pretty flash- I mean, there were freaking' waterfalls everywhere you looked.

I wolf whistled and Hinata grinned.

She took us into what looked like the kitchen and got us glasses of cool tea, which we then took back outside.

"Thank-chu!" I said, gulping down my tea.

_Ohhh, I miss tea…._

**Suck it up, Raya, you're a giant monster living in my belly. I think you can do with out tea. **

_Point taken…_

Hinata and I talked happily and my ball of angst sat bolt upright, staring at the people passing by.

A boy walked up to us- he was taller than me or Gaara and had a serious look about his face. Hinata smiled at him.

"T-this is my cousin… Neji Hyuga."

Neji had empty white eyes like Hinata. And they were glaring at me.

* * *

Gaara POV

Neji glared at Cat, his eyes brushing over her red hair and pink coat.

"Hi." She said brightly, waving.

But I could feel a fear radiating off her.

Neji nodded at me and I inclined my head back.

"Hinata… Can we have a little…. Talk?"

"Ummm… O-ok."

Hinata and Neji walked over to the other side of the garden and I patted Cat's back.

For reasons unbeknown to myself.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at me, surprised.

"Errr, yeah. Just a bit put off." She chuckled, "I mean, you saw him glare at me, right? Not exactly fun."

She fiddled with her hair and I sighed.

"Why did you dye it?"

She couldn't have looked more shocked if I had announced that we were getting married and going to live at the bottom of the ocean.

"Ummm.." She blushed, "I guess to annoy my Dad. I hate…"

"Him?" I asked, looking into her green eyes.

Weren't they, like, red?

"No…" Her breath can in short gasps. "I just hate how he… he…"

She looked up at me.

"I don't think he loves me."

* * *

Hinata POV (A/N- Bet you didn't see that one coming!)

I looked at my cousin despairingly. I loved him, and he was a lot nicer to me now, but he could be _really _annoying.

"That _girl_…" he sneered, "Where did you find her, on the streets?"

"N-No." I took a deep breath. Stand up for your friends… be strong… be like _Naruto._

"She's a nice person." I said, without a single stutter. "And I like her."

* * *

Cat POV

My little mushy scene was ended with the return of Hinata.

"Umm… Cat?"

I looked up and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" She blushed and twiddled her fingers.

I jumped up and hugged her. "YES!! THANKS SO MUCH, HINATA!!!"

I let go and looked over at Neji. "Is he alright with it?"

Neji looked at me and nodded. "Yeah."

He looked almost _proud _of Hinata.

Gaara almost smiled. "I guess she's in safe hands."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

* * *

Gaara POV

I walked away from the Hyuga house. At least she was safe from fail-father Kakashi.

A speeding yellow blur ran into me and my sand came up.

Naruto fell back on the ground. "WOW!!"

He pouted at me. "What was that for, Gaara?"

I rolled my eyes. "Watch were you run."

Naruto grinned. "I was looking for you. How cool, hu? Another one of us?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He grinned evily. "Ohhhh! GAARA LIKES…"

My sand covered his mouth. "Say that and I will kill you."

"Awww, Gaara, I thought we were past this!"

* * *

Stupid walls. Who needs them anyways?

Well, unfortunately, I was surrounded by them.

I watch as Cat threw a pillow at her new friend. The girls laughed and plonked on the bed.

I sighed. As lovely as this was, she should be with her father.

Oh, if I could kill him, I would.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Ok, dear readers, I have a story for you! It's by FithKazekageForever and it's an EPIC story! She's one of the coolest peeps I know, so do me a favor and read her story would ya? **

**Thanks for all the support you have given me- it means a lot!**

**Fly On,**

**Small Town Witch ^-^ **


	8. Mushy Crap

**Author's Note-**

**Huzzah! It is done! A little bit fluffy, sort of a *********shudder* filler… but I think it turned out ok! Please review, thanks to all who have done so far!**

**This time, thanks to SandGirlExtreme for her awesome emails! I hope you like it!**

**Xxx**

**Small**

Kiba POV

"Where is she?" I muttered to Akamaru as we walked down the dark street together. No street lights were on and the moonlight reflected eerily on the pavement.

Akamaru gave a low moan and sniffed the air.

"What's that, boy?"

I sniffed and caught a strong whiff of cinnamon, so that was Hinata, and… something like…

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, you're right boy. It does smell like…"

It's hard to explain. Something like liquid choc chip cookies, you know, when you just take them out of the oven and they're all warm and gooey, with the chop chips running…

Akamaru barked again.

"Errr, right."

Anyways, it was defiantly my Cat... Wait, were the hell did that come from?

I muttered into the radio on my jacket. "Anko? Tsume? Kakashi? Shikamaru?"

"Yeah." Was the general reply.

"Found her. She's with Hinata…"

I sniffed again. "Look, they both SMELL happy anyways, shouldn't we just take Gaara's advice and leave her alone?"

The red head had refused to tell us were Cat was, but he re-laid that she was better off alone. Shikamaru had come over to see how Cat was, and well. The search began.

"… Shikamaru?"

Mum's voice blared over the radio. "How far away are you from Kiba?"

"… about 2 blocks." I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground.

"You and Kiba go check if all is well. I think it's better if Kakashi doesn't see Cat for a while."

"She is my daughter." Came Kakashi's vaguely amused voice.

Shikamaru dropped to the ground in front of me.

"If she's your daughter then why are we looking for her?" I snapped into the intercom.

There was a pause, and then... "Touché." Kakashi muttered.

Akamaru barked and Mum let out a feral laugh.

"Yeah, burned, Kakashi. _Burned._" She sneered the word. "See ya at home, kiddo."

I heard her feet hit the road for home and then her radio buzzed and switched off.

"Well..." Anko muttered, "See ya'll."

Her radio switched off, and then it was just Shikamaru, Kakashi and me.

"Well. We'll let you know how Cat is." Shikamaru muttered.

I could practically see Kakashi shrug. "Sure."

And then his radio shut off.

I looked at Shikamaru, who was as bored as ever.

"Come on."

We started towards Hinata's house, walking in silence. Shikamaru and I never really talked. Like, at all.

So it was kinda awkward as we walked into the estate. Shikamaru kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, then closing it.

I did the same, and Akamaru barked every now and again to break the silence.

Eventually, I pointed to Hinata's part of the house.

"Here."

Shikamaru knocked on the door and it was opened by Hanabi. She looked vaguely annoyed to see me.

"Kiba." She greeted coolly.

I gave a shaky laugh. Hanabi used to have a huge crush on me, about two years ago. When she tried to ask me out, I told her that I only thought of her as a friend. Yeah. That went down well- Neji was still after my blood for making Hanabi cry.

"Why are you here, jerk?" She asked bluntly and Shikamaru suppressed a grin. He mouthed the words 'jerk' at me and I growled.

"Look, Hanabi, we just want to check on Cat."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back."

She walked away from us, waving her non-existent hips from side to side. Hanabi still didn't have any curves, unlike Cat… yum…Hey, I'm a guy. I notice these things.

Shikamaru glanced at me. "Jerk?"

I hissed. "Shut it."

Akamaru barked and Hanabi came back into sight. "She said it's ok for you to come in."

Shikamaru, Akamaru and I walked into the clean, neat house. Hinata's room was right at the back- I could hear giggles and screams of laughter coming from down the hall way.

Cat and Hinata were 'pigging out' on what looked like…

"Five blocks of chocolate?" Shikamaru looked impressed. "Wow, so this is what girls do when no one's around?"

Hinata gave a little blush but Cat just laughed loudly. Her long red hair curled around her curvy waist, trickling over her hips… her purple eyes sparkled…

Wait, weren't her eyes blue before? Or was it green?

Cat looked at me carefully. "Kiba?"

I realised that I was staring. "Err… yeah."

Shikamaru watched me carefully. "Well, we just came to make sure that you were… ok. Kakashi was worried about you…"

Cat snorted, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Shika."

She said it so bluntly, and it almost hurt my heart to hear her say that…

"He does care about you." I put in suddenly. She turned to face me, her eyes showing disbelief. "Uh. Sure."

"No! Really, he does. He just… sucks at showing it." I tried a grin.

She laughed, her eyes flashing again. "Thanks Kiba."

Kakashi POV

I was sitting on the couch when Shikamaru and Kiba walked in.

"Wanna try knocking sometime?" I asked snidely, putting down my book.

"Wanna try looking after your daughter sometime?" Kiba said back, his voice miming mine.

I raised an eyebrow. "I do look after her." My voice was careless.

He snorted. "Uh. Sure. She's been here, what, two days and she hasn't actually slept in this house, has she?"

I shrugged. "Touché." I turned back to my book. "So I assume she's ok?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, she ok. Other then having an ass for a father."

Ouch.

"I assume you mean me?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "No way, dumb ass."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can we stop with calling me some form of ass?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Whatever. Let's go."

Kiba nodded and the pair walked out the door.

I rubbed my temples. Why was I being such an ass?

Why was I letting my daughter slip through my fingers?

Cat POV

_Cat… Cat… CAT!_

I twitched and opened my eyes.

**For the love of ramen, Raya! What was that for!**

_Time to wake up, little one._

Hinata was waking slowly on her futon. "Hey!" I grinned at her.

She smiled back. "H-hey."

"Errggg…" I muttered, trying to stand up. "Major chocolate hang over!"

Hinata laughed sweetly.

Just as I stood up, Neji walked in.

"GAH!" I yelled out, tying to find something to cover my panties.

Neji, however, had turned a wonderful red and apparently couldn't stop staring at me.

"N-Neji-san!" Hinata gasped, throwing me a blanket. I covered up the important parts, but the man didn't stop staring.

His face was all red and I was glaring at him.

"N-NEJI-SAN!" Hinata yelled, and I was surprised that Hinata could make a noise that loud.

Neji apparently shook himself. "I…er…breakfast… ready…"

He walked out of the room, his face still red.

Hinata was red. "I'm sorry, Cat-chan…"

I shrugged it off. "It's ok, Hinata. I don't think Neji was expecting… er, me."

Hinata gave a little laugh and before we knew it, both of us were on the floor laughing.

Neji watched me throughout breakfast. It was sorta awkward, but I had a great time with Hinata and Hanabi. I even think Hiashi likes me… in a, you know, Hiashi sorta way.

After breakfast, I opted to wash up for the Huyga.

"I'll help." Neji said quietly. Hinata sent me a look, but I nodded.

"Sha."

The kitchen was large and incredibly clean, like most of the Huyga house.

I started washing in silence, which is totally weird for me.

"So…err… Neji." I asked quickly. He looked up at me.

"Why do you eat with the main house?"

He gave a small smile. "Hiashi-san wishes me too."

I grinned, handing him a dish to dry. "Must be kinda cool, hey?"

He shrugged. "I guess. But…"

He slipped the dish into the draw. "I do like some quiet."

I nodded. "Cooilo."

We washed in silence for a few minuets, before…

"I'm sorry… about… seeing you." Neji muttered and I looked at him quizzically.

"Ne?"

He blushed. "You… you know… before… in Hinata's room…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I remember that. I mean, you didn't _see _me- ya just saw my panties."

He turned redder at my use of the word. "Did you have to say…"

I hit him in the arm. "Say what? Panties?"

He frowned. "_Don't say that…" _

"PANTIES!" I yelled out happily and Neji slapped me with his tea towel. I screamed out 'MOLESTATION'.

"Please stop…" he muttered.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your purse?" I laughed some more, muttering 'panties' under my breath every so often to annoy him.

He growled. "Are you implying that I'm gay?"

I looked up at him. "You? Gay?... Na, I don't think so. You stared at me _waaayyy _too long to be gay."

"Then why'd you… oh, forget it." Neji snarled.

**Mahaha, it's fun screwing with people**

_I have no doubt that you think it's amusing._

**Can I like, do this as a job or something?**

_Oh, hahaha… _

Gaara POV

_Where's the pretty kitty?_

I groaned and rubbed my temples. I'd just woken up and already Shikaku was annoying me.

_Seriously dude, where the hell is the kitty? She could be waiting to kill you in the bathroom or something._

**Sure. Like Cat is waiting in my bathroom… to kill me. **

I rolled over in my bed.

**Why the hell are you so paranoid about her?**

Shikaku gave a mental groan.

_Ok, kiddo. I'm gonna lay it out simple for you. Us= One tailed. Kitty= 3 tailed. _

_Us vs. Kitty= us dead. _

**But why would Catkin want to kill me?**

Shikaku went into his little 'mystery ball' and there was nothing to get out of him.

I moaned and got out of bed. The cold wooden floor creaked and I padded to the bathroom, washing my face.

The mirror showed that the dark circles around my eyes were growing darker still and more prominent.

I sighed and dressed, walking out of my room and down the steps to the kitchen.

The smells of horrible, burnt things were coming from the kitchen and I knew Temari was cooking… again.

"Hey." She greeted me, holding out a plate of… actually, what was that? Was it edible? Was it even food? Or was it some new ninja weapon?

"Our pervert of a brother is out teaching at the ninja academy… Tsunade has asked that you teach after lunch."

I nodded and took the plate of… stuff and sat down.

"So… you have to go in about two minutes."

I cocked my head to one side and looked at the clock. The numbers read 11:58.

"Crap." I muttered, running for the door.

"HEY!" Temari called out, "YOU FORGOT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

I laughed quietly. "More's the pity."

Cat POV

"So… we're just teaching, right? I don't have to, like… hand out detentions?" I asked Hinata as we walked towards the academy.

She laughed and shook her head. "N-no. I-it's just teaching, Cat-chan. Y-you'll b-be great."

I grinned. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

We walked into the class room. There was about 40 students in the room and I gulped. Hinata, Raya and I against 40 crazy kids- this was gonna be close.

All the kids stopped to look at us and some took their seats. The rest (the trouble ones, I'm assuming) continued to talk.

"P-please s-sit down!" Hinata called, but the snot rags just ignored her.

"OI! SIT DOWN, MAGGOTS!" I yelled and the kids sat down.

"T-thank you." Hinata muttered. "U-um, today c-class, we'll be l-learning a-about the b-basics of c-c-c-c-c-chakra."

Some of the kids laughed at her stutter and I glared at them. I never really well with kids- I had more of a shut-up-and-listen-to-me parenting style.

The door opened and… lo and behold!... my little ball of angst was standing there.

"O-oh, G-Gaara-sama!" Hinata said, relieved.

Gaara nodded and his eyes flicked to me. I saw a small smile appear on his lips.

**Why'd he smile at me?**

_Why do ya think, love? _

**Pervert **

I nodded at Gaara and whispered in Hinata's ear, "Why the hell is he here?"

She whispered back, "I'm going to take the s-smaller c-class, and y-you and G-G-Gaara-sama will t-take t-this c-class."

I nodded slowly. Ok, taking a class with Gaara. Should be ok, ne?

Gaara's POV (A few hours later)

It was hell. Absolute hell. The class room had been torn apart, the desks were upturned and 40 kids were all sporting various wounds.

Why didn't I just take the smaller class?

Cat was sitting with her head in her hands. "Oh. My. Gosh." She was muttering to herself over and over again. "Asuma is going to shoot me, and then Kakashi will dig me up and decapitate me, then Hiashi will randomly through me of a cliff and then…"

I sat down next to her and she looked up at me. "Gaara. We would suck at being parents."

For some random reason, I almost blushed.

_I knew you like her, kid._

**Shut up.**

_Nawww! Looks like she doesn't want kids!_

**Pervert **

I nodded slowly.

Cat was continuing her rant. "We just gave them knives. Just like that. We were all like 'here you go, have a knife'. And they were all like 'yay, knives!' How stupid can we get?"

She groaned again. "Great first impression…"

I shrugged. "At least no one got killed."

She looked at me in surprise. "Did you just willingly talk? To me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a smart ass."

She grinned. "No can do, short-stop."

I groaned. "Great. Height jokes."

"Ahhh, so we have a weak spot, do we?"

I frowned. "You sound way too happy about that."

She shrugged. "Hey, I just got you to say more than one word. I'm on a high."

I rolled my eyes again. "Sure. Whatever pleases you."

She grinned and sniggered.

I put my head in my hands. "Please don't tell me you took that in a wrong way."

She sniggered again and it was confirmed.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about this?" I gestured to the mess.

She grimaced. "I'll do the kids, you do the room."

I nodded and aloud myself a snigger.

She glanced at me in surprise. "Why'd you… oh. OH, THAT'S SO FREAKING BAD!"

I sniggered again and she poked me.

"Shut it, short-stop. Get to work."

"Alright. Have fun doing the kids." I smirked.

She growled and started healing the various wounds of the kids.

Hinata POV

I finished up with my class and left the room feeling happy. The class had been great- I only hoped Gaara and Cat had a good class two.

I walked down the halls and my mind turned to something Ino had told me.

_Flash Freakn' Back_

_Ino pulled me to the side._

"_Hey, Hinata…" she whispered, "Did you know that Gaara has a crush on Cat?"_

_I blushed. "R-really?" _

_Ino nodded. "Yeah. He's totally thinking about asking her out."_

_The girl winked and walked off. _

I shook my head. I hope it wasn't too awkward for Gaara…

"HEY! STOP WITH THE FREAKIN' SAND!"

Cat's voice came from the class room and I panicked, remembering how Gaara was before…

I pushed the door open and saw…

Cat was being lifted up by Gaara's sand, towards the roof. The red haired boy was growling at her.

"Hurry up, Cat. Get the damn balloon and get down!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Fine… short-stop."

Gaara mock dropped Cat a few feet and she screamed. "DON'T DO THAT!"

I walked over to Gaara and touched his shoulder. His sand came up before I could touch him and he looked at me.

"W-what?"

He shrugged. "Girl let her balloon go. Started crying."

"GOT IT!" Cat yelled and Gaara let her down.

Cat handed the balloon to the little girl and she walked out of the class room, happy with her balloon.

Cat smiled at me. "Hey, how'd your class go?"

"G-good. H-how a-about you?"

Cat and Gaara exchanged a glance. "Err…"

Gaara discreetly tried to hide a knife behind his back….

I felt my jaw drop. "Y-you didn't…"

Cat chuckled and gave one of Kakashi's eye smiles. "We might have…"

Gaara smirked and tried to hide it behind his hand.

"Y-you d-did! Y-you g-gave them k-knives!"

"Only little ones!" Cat protested.

I shook my head. "O-oh…"

Gaara's voice joined the conversation. "We're fired, aren't we?"

I nodded.

Cat POV

Gaara, Hinata and I were all happily eating ramen. Well, Gaara wasn't exactly happy… but, well, he's Gaara.

"HEY!" A happy yell came from the distance, and Naruto, Sakura and Saskue all sat next to us.

"H-hey…" Hinata turned a really interesting red.

Gaara nodded and continued with his ramen.

Saskue was glaring me down and I looked back at my hands. "Errr, you mind averting your gaze, emo boy?"

Saskue continued to glare until Gaara looked up.

Gaara's glare is hell fire scary. So, needless to say, Saskue dropped his gaze. I saw Gaara smirk as he attacked his food.

Saskue- Nothing

Gaara- One

Naruto was talking to me in a non-stop gabble and I just let most it wash over me. Sakura was talking to Hinata a little, but her eyes always strayed to Saskue.

I groaned. "Ummm.. sorry to bust the party, but I sorta have to go, you know, patch things up with my… with Kakashi."

"Oh… yeah! Good luck!" Sakura said quickly.

"YEAH! And if he pulls anything…" Naruto left the sentence hanging.

I patted his yellow hair. "Thanks, lemondrop."

"B-bye!" Hinata smiled, giving me a little hug.

As I got up and walked towards my house, I felt someone following me.

I stopped walking and smiled.

The sun was going down, and the sun set was really beautiful.

The footsteps reached me and slowed to a stop.

"Smooth, Gaara. You totally fail at ninjaness."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Moi?" I asked quickly, holding out my hands. "A present, for me?"

He half smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is a present. But you have to close your eyes."

I grinned happily and shut my peeps. Oh, I love surprises! I wonder what it is… it could be a puppy, or a kitten…

I felt Gaara take a step towards me…

Suddenly, I felt something soft and warm touch my lips and kiss them gently.

Without thinking, I kissed back softly.

Gently, his hands wrapped around my waist.

And then he vanished.

Typical male.

**Author's Note-**

**REVIEW! Pwease!**

**Cause Gaara loves you :D **


	9. Next thing ya know, your pregnant!

Ok, Kiddies! Small town here!

Just want to thank you all for the ENORMOUS support from the last chapter. So, I pumped out this 15 page chapter for you all! This is possibly the longest and weirdest chapter I have ever written… but then, you'll all find that out for yourselves.

Thank you all for the reviews! Love ya.

Hoping you like it!

Small Town

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cat POV

I stood in the cold for a while. My small little brain was working over time to think about what had just happened.

Seriously. What was that?

I opened my eyes and saw the snow start pooling around my feet. For some odd reason, I really didn't want to move. Like, at all. I was totally happy to stand here and freeze my bum off, rather than move and destroy the memory.

I mean, that was… like, my first kiss. Just like that.

_It totally was his…_

Raya's voice woke me.

**Was his first what?**

_His first kiss… _

Something about that made me grin. There was something about being his first kiss that I really didn't mind…

Xxxxxxx

I looked at the forbidding door. I really didn't want to go in and yell and scream at my…. Ew… father before bed.

Wait. He's my father. That means I'm his spawn.

… DOUBLE EW.

**Maybe I could go to Hinata's place… or maybe Sakura…**

_JUST GO INTO THE FREAKIN HOUSE! _ Raya yelled.

**Fine. **

I pushed the door open.

"FOR THE LOVE OF… CAN'T YOU PEOPLE KNOCK!"

Kakashi was sitting on the couch, his arms around…

Kiba's sister?

He realised it was me and slowly he pulled away from her.

"Err… Cat…" Kiba's sister (Hana, wasn't it?) gave me a small smile.

I stood their, completely gob-smacked.

Hana was… um, 19 I think? And Kakashi was…

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS MUST BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled out, and Hana recoiled in shock. "YOU ARE 19! HE'S AN OLD PERVERT!"

Kakashi growled and stood up. "Cat, go to your room!"

His voice was commanding, serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir!" I saluted. "Don't let me spoil your fun, sir!"

"CAT…"

I ran up the stairs to the room Kakashi had showed me the first and only other time I was in his house. I slammed the room behind me and sat down on my bed.

He'd just left all my crap were it was- always the gentleman.

I glared at the purple walls. All the fuzzy-wuzzy feelings that I'd had from Gaara's kiss had gone, leaving me depressed.

Heheheh, wait- Gaara kissed me.

Fuzzy wuzzys come back!

I sat on my bed giggling like the dork I am for a while, before standing up and starting to put my crap away.

Xxxxxx

Gaara POV

What the hell was that?

I screamed in my mind over and over again. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

_Hormones, kiddy. _

I growled.

**What did you just say?**

_I said hormones. You know, you get them when you grow up. Didn't you get the birds and the bees talk?_

I rolled my eyes.

**Yeah, I got it. Remember, you gave it to me when I was five. No wonder I'm screwed up.**

He sniggered. _Oh, yeah. That was one of the fondest memories of my life… your face when I told you what bees were…_

I sighed. I'd just kissed Cat.

*internal grin*

And then I'd run away from her.

*faceplam*

I stared up at the moon. Why did she affect me so much? I can't even freaking think when she was around. It was like she was a drug to me, or something.

_True, true. You've never been interested in girls before…. I was starting to wonder… _

**If I could kill you… **

_Nawww, Gaara! I thought we'd gotten over this!_

**SHUT UP! IT'S LIKE HAVING NARUTO IN MY HEAD! **

"Hey Gaara! What's up?"

I wheeled around, ready to attack anything that moved.

Naruto's happy face stared back at me. "I heard you kissed Cat! She's a babe! Nice move, Gaara, my man!"

He raised his hand for a high five but I glared him down.

Naruto pouted. "Fine. Jerk-face."

I groaned and looked back at the stars. Naruto stood next to me.

"So, are you two, like… going out now?"

I shrugged. "I donno. After we kissed, I sort of…"

"Ran away like a little girl?" Naruto offered.

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to put a label on it, then YES."

Naruto puffed out his chest, acting like he was… cool. "Well, then, Gaara, with all my experience of the ladies…"

I interrupted. "Which would be perving on them in the shower."

Naruto glared at me. "Hey, pervy sage said it was training! Anyways, the real point here is that girls like flowers and chocolate and sugar and rainbows… errr, shit like that. So, go bye her some!"

I raised my non existent eyebrow. "Can you honestly see me giving Cat flowers?"

Naruto pouted. "Fine."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, before…

"She affects me too, you know."

I looked back at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Naruto kept looking up at the sky. "Cat. She affects me too. But probably in a different way to what you feel for her."

He smiled before continuing, "If Cat didn't affect me that way she did, I would have kissed her myself… but…"

Naruto clenched his fists. "When I look at her, I get the feeling that she's like my mum."

"Your… mum?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Like she'll do anything to protect me."

I looked back to the stars. "When I'm… around her… she… distracts me. And… I feel…"

I put my head in my hands. "This sounds cliché, but… she makes me feel safe."

Naruto grinned. "Nawww, my little Gaara is finally in lov…"

"DON'T FREAKING SAY IT!"

Xxxxxxx

Kakashi POV

"Kakashi… shouldn't we talk to her?" Hana shifted in my arms and I sighed.

"Why?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "She's your daughter."

She's my daughter. That means she's my spawn.

Ew.

Hana smiled and played with the top of my mask. "Why don't you tell me about Cat's mother? What was her name… ummm… Kilra? Lova?"

"Lilly." I corrected sharply. Hana smiled again and I melted.

"We were both 16 when we met. She was a diplomat from the village hidden in the moon and I was her escort. We were both so young…"

Hana nodded. "So… that's how Cat was made?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Hana looked confused. "But you're only 20. How can Cat be 14?"

I sighed again. "The village hidden in the moon found out that Lilly was pregnant. They were… angry. But, instead of punishing Lilly, they tested a new drug on her, making Cat grow faster. In one year, Cat was 6 years old."

Hana gasped. "But won't that mean that Cat will grow at an accelerated speed and die young?"

I shook my head softly. "No… the acceleration stopped after 2 years, leaving Cat at 14."

Hana nodded slowly, understanding.

I sighed softly and put my head back. "That's why I left Lilly. I… I thought she was weak, for letting her village hurt Cat. I decided I didn't want to be with someone like that so I…"

Hana made a 'shush' motion and she slowly hugged me. "I understand."

I closed my eyes. "I just wish Cat did."

Xxxxxx

Cat POV

My alarm went off at three and I jumped out of bed, running down the hall towards Kakashi's room.

Time for some sweet revenge.

Bursting through the door, I screamed and jumped on top of his sleeping figure.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU MEAN ASS!"

Kakashi made an 'ohfff' noise and tried to swipe me off him. "You little…"

I screamed again and ran out of his room, blowing a small fire ball jutsu at the roof so that all the fire alarms would turn on.

"I LEFT MY WIFE IN NEW ORLEANS WITH 45 CENTS AND A CAN OF BEANS! I THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT FOR MY BABY, WOP-DE-DO!"

I sang loudly as I banged pots and pans around.

Kakashi stumbled down the stairs holding his ears. "CAT! WHAT THE HELL!"

I grinned and smashed a pot above his head. "RISE AND SHINE DADDY!"

He frowned deeply and grabbed one of my pots.

I pouted. "Nawww, daddy!

He bent the pot with his two fingers. "Out. Of. My. House. Now."

I grinned. "No. I don't think I will…"

My father's one eye was blazing. "Catkin Hataka…"

I smiled cutely. "Yes, Papa?"

He lifted one of his pots threatingly. "Come here…"

Ok. Not going exactly to plan.

"Er… why would I go over there? I'm so happy… here… away from you!" I chuckled, walking backwards towards the door.

Kakashi gave me a smile through his mask. "Come on, Cat. Come to Daddy…"

_I told you this wasn't a good idea. _

**Shut up, Raya!**

"Um. I think Hinata's calling me. BYE!"

I turned around and tried to run out the door, but Kakashi coat hangered me.

"I don't think so."

I gulped. "Oh. Well… err… ummm…"

_I told you..._

Xxxxxxx

The small girl looked at the house. It seemed normal enough, at least.

Until the screams came from it.

The little girl tugged her mother's dress. "Mummy? What's that noise?"

The mother looked up from her conversation. "Hmmm? What's up, baby?"

The little girl didn't take her eyes from the house. "Someone is scweaming in there.

The girl's mother tilted her head and looked at the silent house through the windows of her own.

The screams became louder and the little girl started shaking.

"What could be making that noise?"

Xxxxxx

Cat POV

"!" I screamed, tried to cover my head as Kakashi beat me with a pan. "NOOOOOOOOOO! CHILD ABUSE!"

"Out. Of. My. House!" He yelled. With each word, my poor little head got banged. "OK,OK!"

I opened the door and ran out side, screaming into the night. The first rays of the sun were coming up and sometimes, I gotta wonder how I get myself into these situations.

Haha. That's a stupid question. I got myself into this by waking my psychotic dad up at 3 in the morning.

Wow. I'm way to evil for my own good.

I didn't exactly know were I was going, but I think I was heading for the ninja academy… Anyways, it didn't really matter.

Cause at that moment, a red headed boy jumped down in front of me.

"Gaara?"

Xxxxxx

Gaara POV

"Gaara?" Cat asked cautiously, putting one hand up to her eyes.

I nodded slowly. She looked confused.

"Hold up there, partner! Are you some creepy stalker or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "You must be the most immature person I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"HEY! You're the one with the dirty mind!" She yelled, walking up to me and sticking her finger into the chest. "And you're the one who was all like 'yeah, let's give them knives!'"

I grabbed her hand, feeling a little angry. "I do not have a dirty mind. I'm afraid that's you. And as for the knives…."

Cat pouted and flicked her hair back.

I almost smiled. "And as for the knives, I'm a crazy little emo boy. I think everyone should have knives."

Cat coughed a little, her left eyebrow twitching. "Did I just get burned by said creepy little emo boy?"

I nodded. "Yes. You did."

Her mouth fell open. "Dude. Harsh words."

I twitched, looked away from her, and stared coughing.

Cat put both of her hands on my face and pulled my head back around to face her.

"Gaara-kun…" she said in a sweet little voice. I shivered slightly, but kept coughing.

"I know you want to laugh. Come on, Gaara-kun! Pwease?"

Her voice was so sugar coated and cute.

**Resist, Gaara. Resist. **

_Nawwww, come on kid! Laugh for your new girlfriend!_

**NO.**

"Come on, Gaara-kwun!" Cat was now giving me kitty eyes.

I sighed and quickly gave a small chuckle. "Hahaha."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. I'm not."

I crossed my arms and frowned at her. "And I am never doing that again."

Cat smiled and poked my head. "Nawwww. I still love you."

_She what!_

"You… you love me?"

"Errrr…" Cat started coughing and there was an awkward silence between us.

"Why are you out here at three in the morning?" I asked bluntly and she smiled again.

"Weeeeellll, my dear dad and I had a…. fight, and he chased me out of the house with a…. pot?"

Ok. FACE…WALL….BANG.

"A pot?"

Cat nodded.

_This girl gets into weird situations…_

**And you're telling me…**

I sighed. "Listen, you can come to my house. Temari can poison you with breakfast and then you can come with me. Hinata's going to let us teach as long as we don't destroy the class room again."

She laughed, the rising sun making her pale skin glow. "I'd like that, Gaara!"

I took her hand, remembering that this was the first girl I'd ever kissed.

"Ok."

She squeezed my hand. "Gaara…"

I looked back down at her. "Yes?"

Cat brushed her hair back. "I like you."

Xxxxxx

Temari POV (4 hours later)

"GET UP, YOU LAZY ASSES!" I screamed, banging on the hall door that led to my brother's rooms. "COME ON!"

I ran down the stairs and stood at the breakfast table.

"Coming… gosh, crazy ass women…"

Kankuro walked (well, I say walked. I mean stumbled) down to the table.

"I hate you." He groaned and I slapped him.

"EAT THE DAMN BREAKFAST!"

He rolled his eyes. "No way in hell."

I was about to open my can of ninja skillz on Kankuro's ass, but then something surprised me.

Gaara walked down the stairs, holding the hand of a girl.

Hold up! Is that Cat?

"HOLY MOTHER-"

"KANKURO!" I screamed, interrupting him. Gaara looked at us and his aqua eyes showed confusion.

"Temari? Kankuro? What's up?"

"Cat… but… she… room…. Night… morning… buuttt?" Kankuro whined, his hand twitching.

Cat giggled nervously. "Ok, kiddies. This isn't what it looks like…"

Gaara twitched. "Stupid ass pervert…"

Xxxxxx

Cat POV (30 minuets later)

"And so Gaara said I could come to his place. Savvy?" I huffed, and Temari 'ohhhhhhed'.

"Well, that's alright then! For I second I though you and Gaara had actually…"

"HMHHHHHFTF!"

I looked over at Gaara. "Dude, I didn't even think that noise was possible!"

He coughed. "Come on. We'd better get moving."

I laughed. "Yeah, or suffer the wrath of Hinata-chan!"

Gaara grabbed my hand and we stood up.

"Temari, thanks for the errrr… food?" I offered and Kankuro laughed.

"Food for want of a better word…"

Temari punched him in the face. "SHUT IT!"

The two started bickering.

"Time to go." Gaara suggested wisely.

"Sure-e-o!"

He rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

Xxxxxxx

Hinata POV

I was standing outside the ninja academy, waiting for Cat and Gaara.

_Ohhh, I hope I made the right choice letting them teach again…_

"Really? The red haired sand ninja and Kakashi's daughter?"

I turned my head around to see the two women talking.

"Yeah. And I heard the only reason the two are getting together is because the girl's pregnant!"

"What? With his…"

"Yeah! How weird is that? But nothing I wouldn't expect from a sand ninja…"

Cat-chan? Pregnant? With Gaara's…

"HEY!"

Cat was running towards me, dragging Gaara with her. The two did seem awfully close…

I waved at the two. No, there's no way Cat-chan would do something like that…

She hugged me tightly. "Guess what, Hinata! I spent the night at Gaara's and the weirdest thing happened…"

I felt the blush rise to my face.

_Cat-chan spent the night at Gaara's?_

The world started shaking and I fainted.

Xxxxxx

Cat POV

"OH MY GOSH! I KILLED HINATA!"

I screamed and started running around Hinata's body. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"

Gaara knelt down next to Hinata. Hmmmm, they'd make a really cute pair if I didn't like him for myself… BUT HINATA'S DEAD! WHAT AM I, SOME SORT OF SICKO? I'M MATCHMAKING FOR A DEAD PERSON!

"ARRRAGAGGAG!" I bawled.

Gaara stood up and shook me lightly. "Cat. She just fainted."

**Oh….. Excuse me people, it seems we have a wild retard loose. **

_You're telling me…_

*insert face slap here**

"What's wrong with Hinata!"

Sakura, Ino and Naruto were all running towards us.

I pointed at Gaara. "IT WAS HIM! HE MADE ME DO IT!"

I could feel Gaara's hate rays shooting at me. A small pain made me twitch my arm.

Dang, that boy got some powerful hate rays.

"She fainted." The hate-rayer explained to the little group.

"Really? But Naruto was with us!" Sakura said, looking confused.

"En? What does that have to do with it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes and re-directed his hate ray towards Naruto.

I shrugged. "I only hugged her and I'm sure that Hinata ain't interested in me."

"Hinata-sama?"

Neji was walking towards us. Ahhh, the return of my favourite target.

"PANTIES!" I screamed out, making two women mutter something about 'youth these days'.

Neji twitched. "Cat, really…"

"Hinata just fainted. She'll be coming around soon." Ino informed that panty hater.

Neji nodded. "Right. So I assume we're all teaching today?"

**I guess this happens to Hinata a lot.**

_I guess it does._

I nodded, followed by everyone else. "Yeah."

Hinata started to stir. "Neji? Sakura? Ino? N-N-Naruto?"

I grinned. "Hey, kiddo! You fainted on us!"

She nodded and for some reason, Hinata wouldn't meet my eyes. "Oh. O-o-ok. Sorry for being a burden."

The bell rang and Hinata told us were to go.

"Cat-chan, Gaara-kun. A-a-after yesterday, I-I t-t-think it w-w-would be b-b-b-better for you t-t-t-two to work s-s-separate."

I sniggered. "Yeah, protect the children from Gaara and his knives."

He hit me over the back of the head. "And protect them from Cat's dirty mind."

"HEY!"

Xxxxx

Hinata POV (Lunch time)

Gaara and Cat were on recess duty. Even as I got my lunch, I saw that Cat was teaching kids how to blow spit balls that blew up when they hit something and Gaara was showing ways to snap someone's neck.

I looked over to Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Neji.

"U-ummm…"

They all looked up from lunch.

"Yeah. Hinata?" Ino asked, looking kinda bored.

I cleared my throat. Ok, I better say this slowly so that it preserves Cat and Gaara's privacy…

"I OVER HEARD TWO WOMEN TALKING AND THEY SAID THAT CAT WAS PREGNANT WITH GAARA'S YOU KNOW WHAT AND THEN CAT TOLD ME SHE SPENT THE NIGHT AT GAARAS'!"

Neji dropped his sandwich, Sakura's mouth fell open and Ino screamed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEY'VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A FEW DAYS!"

I looked over at my cousin. He was twitching something awful. Sakura shook her head.

"Ok, guys. We have to calm down! We don't know if this is true!"

Suddenly, the door to the lunch room burst open.

"CAT'S PREGNANT!"

Tenten, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro all ran in, followed by an indifferent Saskue.

Lee walked in after Saskue.

"OH! IT SEEMS THE YOUTH OF CAT GOT TO GAARA!" He cried dramatically. Then he looked confused.

"How are babies made, Tenten?"

Tenten screamed and started beating Lee up.

Oh no… oh no… now every body knows! Poor Cat!

Speak of the devil and the devil will appear.

"Hey guys! Just thought I'd get my lunch!"

Cat grinned at everyone. "Hey! Are you all having a party with out me?"

"Seems like you've had enough parting on your own…" Kiba muttered.

She glared at him. "What was that, dog face?"

He coughed and looked out the window. "Oh look! Here comes Gaara now."

He looked at me coyly. "Are you going to be calling him your baby's daddy now?"

Cat's eyebrow twitched. "What in the name of batman…"

Gaara walked in, taking in the large crowd of people jammed into the lunch room.

"What…"

"YOU GOT CAT PREGNANT?" Naruto yelled out.

There was an awkward silence.

Cat licked her lips. "Starting now, children… you have exactly three minuets… to explain to me… what THE HELL YOU ARE ALL TALKING ABOUT!"

Xxxxx

Ok, Ya'll! Hope you enjoyed!

Considering I wrote this when I should have been writing my other story... heheheh…

Ah, the fake pregnant plot line! Simple, yet hilarious!

Or, so I hope!

Review, savvy?

_Next time… on the young and the restless… (kidding)_

_WITNESS FATHERLY RAGE!_

"_You want to explain to me… why the whole village… seems to think that you're… PREGNANT!" _

"_GAARA!" Kakashi roared, and his Sharingan activated. "COME BACK HERE!" _


	10. Shina and the Weird Shadow Lord

_**Hi!**_

_**I am sooooo sorry about how long this chapter took. I was in (and still am) a MAJOR writers rut. **_

_**However, thanks to you all for sticking with me!**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**Oh, you may remember Cat mentioning a girl called 'Shina' in the first chapter? Well, she's making an entrance!**_

Temari POV

I grinned nervously. "Ummm… It's actually a REALLY funny story…"

Gaara started to move towards her; His eyes glinted. Cat started tapping her feet on the floor.

"So… I kinda thought that… maybe, you know… when Cat stayed over… that MAYBE…"

"Gaara and I got our freak on?" Cat muttered bluntly.

Ino spat out a mouth full of water. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!"

Kiba covered Akamaru's ears and looked at Cat reproachfully. "He's only a puppy!"

I took this time to try to sneak out the door. No such luck- Gaara was on my ass all the way.

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. I maybe told a couple of people. And then they maybe told a couple of people, and somehow…"

"The whole village knows." Gaara half whispered, looking up at the ceiling,

I tried to smile. "Well, that's a shame! Sorry guys- my bad. Guess I'll learn from my mistakes. Anyhow…"

My legs started working and I made a bolt for it. Gaara, however, was used to killing screaming, running, kids and grabbed my by the shirt.

"I think not." He whispered, and slowly the sand pooled around my ankles.

I sniffed.

Cat smiled creepily. "Have fun, Temari…"

It's just not my day.

Kakashi POV

Anko grinned at me. "Did you hear, Daddy?"

I frowned under my mask. "No. Elaborate, or go away."

She leaned in close. "I know something you don't, Kaka-sensi."

Anko was definitely in my space bubble now. Actually, forget space bubble. With this woman, I'd need a whole space building.

"Anko, I'd really like to read. If you have something to say…"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok! If you really want to know that much, then I'll tell you…"

Anko whispered in my ear. "_Cat and Gaara…" _

My eyes widened.

"GAARA."

Cat POV

Temari was no more than a little ball curled up on the floor. Actually, I didn't really do anything, but Gaara took care of it. Yay for that evil little package of… of…. Of…. Awesomeness?

Meh. I'll work on that later.

Anywho, I guess we changed everyone's mind, cause most of them ran out screaming, or attempted to flee. Except Shikamaru, who played dead on the floor.

I sighed and kicked him. "Come on, Shika…"

He frowned slightly. "I'm dead."

"Seriously?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes. Seriously. Now let me rest in peace."

I sighed again, the air lifting my fringe up. "Ok, ok."

Gaara was still on the other side of the room, silently fuming. I attempted to grin at him, but his scowl only deepened.

"Awwww, what's up Gaara?" I walked over to him and draped an arm around his shoulder.

Before I had time to react, Gaara's sand shield blocked my arm. The red head turned to face me, his aqua eyes glinting.

"I prefer it… if you didn't touch me."

_Ummm… Cat, what's going on with this guy?_

**I don't know!**

I cleared my throat. Was this really the same guy from yesterday? Or even last night? The guy who joked a little, laughed awkwardly, was still learning how to smile and argued with me over the best way to snap a neck?

"Um… sure, Gaara…"

I took three steps back and the boy nodded.

"Good." And with all the grace of a sand storm, Gaara exited the room.

_That was un-expected. _

I felt myself nodding. **Yeah. **

If I'd been in any other place, I think I might have cried. As it is, I just started walking.

Confusing thoughts ran around in my head over and over again.

**Was it me?**

**Did I say something?**

**Was it the kiss?**

**Was it the rumour? **

**Did I just lose a friend? **

_I don't know, honey._

Kakashi POV

There was a small knock at my door. I raised an eyebrow and stood up quickly, walking over to fore-mentioned door.

I twisted the handle, and standing before me was Catkin.

She looked so little, and confused. Her red hair was stuck to the sides of her face, the sweat casually dripping down.

"I… ummm…"

Cat cleared her throat. "Dad… Ummm…"

I held the door open. "Bathroom's on the second floor."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I felt my mouth twist a little. "Sure."

Somewhere, just beyond the village hidden in the leaves, two men stood. They were on top of a large mountain, the wind causing them to sway slightly.

Their faces were obscured by to large hats, and their bodies hidden by thick Akatsuki mantles.

One of them laughed. "It seems we're getting closer, hey, Itachi?"

The one called Itachi made no reply, other than to jump of the mountain and begin running again.

Cat POV

I had a shower, for the first time in about two days. Yuck.

Anyway, when I got out, Kakashi was waiting for me. He looked a little bit awkward as he motioned for me to sit.

He remained standing, towering over me. "Cat… there's ummm…. Something that I probably have to tell you about… ok, so you see…."

He sighed. "When a man and a woman…. Love each other…. Then, they get married and they want to start a family. So…"

**Is he trying to give me the birds and the bees talk?**

_Would I be laughing if he wasn't?_

"Dad!" I shrieked.

Kakashi POV

"Dad!" She yelled, jumping up. "I already got this talk once!"

I cleared my throat. "Oh. Well, in that case, I'll just jump to the chase..."

Cat nodded and sat down.

"Did Gaara rape you? Or was it consented?"

Please say rape…

"WHAT?" She blinked. "Oh, don't tell me you heard those stupid rumours Temari started?"

Temari- Mental note, add her to hit list.

"They're nothing but rumours, Kakashi."

I sighed. "But then why do you look so sad?"

Cat twisted up her nose. "Well… it's Gaara…"

Mental note- Add Gaara to bingo book.

Cat POV

"And then he just walked away! I mean, what kinda jerk does that!"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Rrrrriiighhttt…"

**Hey, Raya? Is it just me, or is Kakashi looking shifty?**

_Well, he did walk away from your mother._

**Touché.**

"I mean… did I do something wrong?" I put my head in my hands.

Kakashi sat down next to me. "Gaara didn't have the greatest childhood. He's only the person you see now because of Naruto. Give him some time."

I smiled. "Thanks…. Dad."

He grinned through his mask. "Now, you coming with me to group training?"

I nodded. "Hells yeah!"

Kakashi and I walked down to the training fields, were I was greeted enthusiastically by everyone. (cough)

Actually, more like I was getting the evil eye from Kiba, and being stared down by Ino. And damn! Neji looks hell fire scary with that scowl.

Naruto laughed a little, and greeted me happily. "Hey Cat-chan! You wanna be my sparing partner?"

I grinned. "Awesome!"

Kakashi nodded and walked over to the other jonin. Naruto grinned again. "OK! Let's do this, and I'm gonna win, dattabayo!"

"Bring it!"

We circled for a minuet, before Naruto yelled and summoned about 50 clones.

**Damn! This boy isn't bad!**

An hour later….

Naruto and I were collapsed on the ground, panting.

"Is that…. All you got…." Naruto muttered, attempting to punch me. I dogged with all the speed of a turtle. "Yeah…. Call it a draw?"

He laughed. "I'll get you next time, dattabayo!"

"We'll see!" I sniffed, healing some of Naruto's better punches. Damn, did you know that boy hits as hard as I do?

"You lost to Naruto?" Kiba said, about the same time as Shikamaru yelled (well, as much as Shikamaru can yell…) "You lost to Cat?"

Both boys sighed. "You must suck."

I felt the vein in my head pulse. "SHUT UP!"

Naruto clenched his fists. "And what does that mean, you retards?" He roared.

"I know for a friggen fact that you lost to Naruto in the exams!" I yelled at Kiba, resisting the urge to throw a rock at him.

He blushed angrily. "Shut up!"

"You wanna go, dog boy?" I screamed.

"Oh yeah, like you could hit me!" Kiba yelled back, but getting ready to fight none the less.

I delivered my trump card. "And you can't hit a girl."

Ino let out a little gasp.

Kiba frowned angrily. "Damn it."

I smiled. "Touché."

Shikamaru laughed softly. "Troublesome woman…"

Gaara POV

I'm in hell. That's what it is. Absolute hell. Eternal damnation, hell fire and brimstone, burning flames, twisting serpents…

"Ok, ok I got one! What do you call an unloved child?"

Cat voice was so loud that I could hear it from my spot on the roof. I looked down to see her smiling. She was walking with Naruto, Hinata and Neji.

Hinata whispered something, and Cat laughed.

"No, silly!" She teased Hinata, "That's not it- the answer is Saskue!"

Naruto laughed and punched her on the head. "That was awesome, dattabayo!"

Neji smirked.

Cat made a 'shush' motion towards Naruto and Hinata. Quietly, she crept around behind Neji. The boy didn't notice until Cat screamed "PANTIES!" right in his ear.

Neji jumped and hit Cat hard on the head. She screamed in mock agony.

"MOLESTATION! NEJI'S MOLESTING ME!"

Naruto laughed again, and Hinata giggled- much to Neji's discomfort. The odd group soon disappeared into the night.

I rocked back and forth.

I am a confusing person. Up until recently, I believed myself worthless, stupid, dumb, ignorant, born to kill. And suddenly, my beliefs changed.

It's a confusing time in my life. And that damn monster doesn't help.

_Awwwwww, I thought you loved me!_

**Not helping. **

But my main problem was simply why. Why did I say that to Cat?

I sighed.

Shina POV

It's not like I have no friends!

I looked at Cat's empty house and sighed.

"Oh, who'm I kidding…" I muttered, kicking stones along the ground as I walked away, "I'm about as popular as a skunk at a tea party…"

I hate this. I hate that Cat had to go away and live with her stupid father.

Kakashi. Even SOUNDS like a perverted name.

I sniffed at little. Well, it was cold tonight… maybe it was stupid of me to be out here.

I dragged my feet. Damn, I hate everything!

There was a movement in the shadows. I caught it, just in the back of my line of sight.

"Who's that? Damn, don't you dare try anything!" I stuck my fists up. Hey, I'm no ninja, but I sure as hell can fight some creepy low-lives.

A chuckle sounded, ringing in the empty street.

"Hello, Miss. Kiyoka."

I rolled my eyes. "Awesome, you know my name. Give yourself a golden star. Now come on out!"

There was a pause. "I don't think I will."

I shrugged. "Fine. STAY in your weird-ass little shadows. I'm going home."

There was some more evil laughter and banging. "I think not!"

"I think so."

"I think not."

"I think so."

"I think not."

"And HOW old are we all turning this year?"

The voice sounded annoyed. "Kabuto! Go get her."

"Kabuto? What, did your parents run out of names or something? Why'd they name you after a pokemon?" I snickered.

There was an angry sigh. "I am not named after a pokemon. The spelling is different."

"Sounds the same."

"That's it!"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, with long black hair. I couldn't see his face.

"Awwww, it's a little girl!"

Next thing I know, I'm in a giant pot.

Mum always said my mouth would get me into trouble one day.

Meanwhile…

"ART is a bang."

"Art is forever."

"I think that art is a lollipop!"

"Shut up Tobi, un."

"Why am I cursed to be partnered with idiots?"

Poor Cat. Guy troubles.

Kakashi did ok, I guess. At least he didn't throw Cat out…

Why is the idiot having so much trouble being a father? If only there was some way I could help…

I snapped my fingers. Got it!

_**Review, lovies!**_

'_**Till next time,**_

_**Small Town**_


End file.
